


Sympathy for the Hellhound (and the Broken Winged Bird) （翻译/Translation）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: 作者摘要：Finch透过眼镜再一次审视他所在的房间。但是房间没有任何变化，还是因为强烈的灯光而明亮得过分，还是那么潮湿，寒冷，铺着冰冷水泥，通风不畅，空气混浊，他身下的木椅子还是那么粗糙不平，而他本人，天哪，也依然还是彻头彻尾一丝不挂。人生选择啊，他的常识以严肃的声音说，你应该好好想想。两个人在最糟糕的情况下相遇，必须相互依靠才能活下去，以及站起来。受Macx的Firewall系列所鼓舞。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sympathy for the Hellhound (and the Broken Winged Bird)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764263) by [RyuuzaKochou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuzaKochou/pseuds/RyuuzaKochou). 



> *RFR无差  
> *带超自然因素的AU（确切说是AU的AU，一设来自于作者摘要里所述的“Macx的Firewall系列”，地址：[url]http://archiveofourown.org/works/762533/chapters/1427271[/url]，但不看亦不影响本篇的阅读）  
> *有一带而过的非自愿性关系（非RFR之间）  
> *虐，甜  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我

Sympathy for the Hellhound (and the Broken Winged Bird)

作者：RyuuzaKochou

 

有时候呢，Harold Finch闷闷不乐地心想，人真的应该冷静地权衡下人生选择的智与愚。

他高度聪明和严谨的头脑既是祝福，也是诅咒：如果他的聪明用到了错误的方向——不管是一时失察还是有心为恶——后果都不堪设想。所以，Finch总是像一只时钟那样严格无情地进行自审，这样，就算有什么万一，至少他可以问心无愧地说，这个“万一”的发生并非纯粹出于懒惰或者轻率。

对，如果Harold Finch即将把什么事情搞砸锅，那他一定是早已预见到后果，全部后果。

Finch透过眼镜再一次审视他所在的房间。但是房间没有任何变化，还是因为强烈的灯光而明亮得过分，还是那么潮湿，寒冷，铺着冰冷水泥，通风不畅，空气混浊，他身下的木椅子还是那么粗糙不平，而他本人，天哪，也依然还是彻头彻尾一丝不挂。

[i][b]人生选择啊，[/b][/i]他的常识以严肃的声音说，[i][b]你应该好好想想[/b][/i]。

在他对面，铁门哐当一声打开了。Finch并没有惊得跳起来，但是他绷起一张毫无表情的扑克脸，迎接来人。

她是个高个儿女人，净身高过了一米八，算上脚蹬的两只细高跟鞋就更可观了，黑色长卷发顺着白色丝绸衣裙一直垂到膝盖位置，锐利的棕色眼睛，饱满的鲜艳红唇，下巴线条分明。一边是白衣美人，一边是不着寸缕的他，这大概是再荒诞不过的情色场面了。

“你呀，”女人朝他和和气气地一笑，但与之形成鲜明对比的是，她眼睛里满满都是蔑视，“可真是不好找，”她的双眼锐利地查看他不怎么强健的体格。“也不太值得我花的时间。”

如果她以为他会因为尊严被剥夺而紧张不安，那她肯定从没有在教学医院里在被人围观的情况下接受一场重大的脊椎手术。Finch端端正正坐着，没有低头，没有畏缩，也没有扭捏。试图遮掩身体能有什么用呢，除了证明对方的羞辱战术奏效之外？

在她面前，他寸步不让。他从未试图获得她的尊重，也不在意她对他的看法。所以，他仅仅是挑了挑眉毛，回答：“从逻辑上考虑，你要找到我本应该是一件非常容易的事情，女士。任何能够看穿未来的人都可以轻易把他们自己改放到他们想去的未来道路上。”

她不无娇俏地皱起眉。“那[i][b]你[/b][/i]是什么人呢？”她嗤笑，“有预知能力的[i][b]男人[/b][/i]？让我告诉你一件事，”她身体前倾，双目突然怒火万丈，“只，有，女，人，能，够，成，为，神，谕，使，者。明白？这件事[i][b]真的[/b][/i]有那么难懂？”

Finch叹了口气，在他自己心里。没错，预知能力往往多见于女性而非男性，虽然众所周知也有少量特例。再者，所有的预知者都加入了先知联盟，虽然“加入”这个词说得好像是他们自己主动的一样。理论上说，他们的确有的选，只是另一个选项不怎么算得上选项。

而神谕使者都[i][b]拥有强大能力[/b][/i]，尽管这个世界上不乏超能力者、超自然者、通灵者和其他奇人异事。这是神话和科技、科学与魔法乱炖的大熔炉——凤凰、复仇女巫和精灵与预言者、通灵师还有科学家的道路相互交错，而且经常以错误的方式交错——尽管和其他大多数类别比，神谕使者的攻击能力是最弱的，但掌控这个世界的是他们。

至少他们是这么自认为的。

“我并非神谕使者，先知女王，”Finch耐心地解释，“我也没有成为神谕使者的打算。你大可不必与我争执。”

“[i][b]那么你是怎么做到的？！[/b][/i]”她失去了耐心，高声锐喝道。纽约的先知女王不太习惯眼下的情形。她开口，别人服服帖帖地照办——这才是常态。无人胆敢违背神谕使者的话。“你是怎么救下那些人的？每一次我们预见到人们死亡的场景，每一次我们都看到你的影子。你改变了他们的命运。”她焦躁地来回踱步。“[i][b]你篡改他们的命运。[/b][/i]无视因此产生的涟漪效应，无视后果！你在干涉命运！冒着把事情搞得一团糟的风险！你不能随心所欲地篡改命运，你懂不懂？命运是不可违抗不可避免的！”

[i][b]你才不懂，所以急赤白脸气急败坏。[/b][/i]Finch在心里讽刺地补了一句。“女士，从逻辑上说，如果他们的命运真的不可违抗、不可避免，那么，我敢说，是命运决定让他们活下来？毕竟，这才是最终的事实。关于你质疑被我出手干涉的那些人，不管你的预言者当时看到过他们是什么结局，那个结局并不是不可违抗的，而且显然可以避免。”

“你是怎么找到那些人的？”先知女王尖声怒问。“到底是怎么找到的？你在家私藏了一名神谕使者，是不是？一个女人，或者一个孩子？你强行扣留，不让她归属于她真正的家，是不是？我现在勒令你说出她的下落！你应该庆幸我是在这里盘问你！如果我把你交给当局……”

“他们就会查出你的指控没有任何证据支持，然后将我无罪开释。”Finch冷冷地打断她的话。“而我会控告你骚扰和非法监禁。我不排除将来采取这一行动的可能，顺便说一句。”这是一个空洞的恫吓，说真的。没人能够起诉黑手党一样横行的人。以及，他们也没有幽默感。

“你到底明不明白你在和谁说话？”

Finch沉默不语，但是凭借他出色的记忆力，她的档案一条条从他眼前闪过。Nicola Ishla Dararni，神谕使者，于1993年进行了第一次预言，并在同年正式成为神谕使者，一直表现平平，直到卡珊德拉事件，也就是双塔事件。在多位卓越的神谕使者过世之后，她通过狡计、欺诈据说还有谋杀强登高位，并且令先知联盟纽约分支首次挑战希腊长时间以来作为先知圣地和中心的传统地位。她冷酷无情。传说她征募、招揽和收买了她能找到的每一个超能力者。不仅限于预言者，任何奇人异士她都招揽，逐步组织了一支由她亲率的私人武装力量。她涉足自殖民地时代以来最为无耻的攫地运动，风传她在纽约拥有大量房地产——不论是纽约市还是纽约州。[color=Silver]（*卡珊德拉，特洛伊公主，阿波罗授予她先知的天赋，后因欺骗阿波罗，阿波罗将这份天赋转为诅咒，她仍然可以先知，但无人相信。双塔事件，指911。）[/color]

另有传闻称，她私人收集了很多珍稀的超能力者，其中一部分是世间绝无仅有的。不妨说她掌握了一个动物园，只不过这个动物园里头全都是活人。

先知女王嫣然一笑。“你不明白，是不是？”她若有所思地用长长的血红指甲掩着弯弯的红色嘴唇。“你肯定不明白。你知道让我不高兴的人有什么下场吗，小矮个儿？你知道他们的未来会发生什么事吗？”

Finch依然沉默不语。除了无聊引起的厌烦，他的脸上没有流露出任何表情。

“告诉我她的下落。”

“我没办法就一个并不存在的人告诉你任何事，女士。”

先知女王款款弯下腰，黑色的眼睛里怒火如潮。“告诉我，你的神谕使者在哪里。”

“没有任何一个人类，任何一个有心跳的生物，任何现在活着的或者眼下死去了的生物，告诉我怎样追寻任何人的下落。”Finch坦然直视她的眼睛，朗声说。“我相信，你正在通过耳机倾听真相预言者说话，她会告诉你，我对你说的就是完完全全的真话。”

她抬手拢在耳后——这是没经验的人才会露出的破绽。在她倾听的时候，她的脸上果真出现了片刻困惑。眯起眼睛，她说：“你不是神谕使者。”

“我已经说过了，我不是。”

耳机里的人说的话让她沉下脸。“那就是你会某种小把戏，某个小花招，让你骗过了命运。你厄运临头了，小矮个儿。你要乖乖地告诉我到底是怎么回事，一点信息都不要藏。不然你就等着瞧吧。你要是死了，对我来说不过是死了个[i][b]蝼蚁[/b][/i]。”

“没有什么小把戏，”Finch冷冷地回答，“没有什么小花招。”

她大笑。“你说没有，可能吧。你知道吗，我认为我会很喜欢这场捕猎的，可惜它可能维持不了太久。”她的手又抬起来放在耳机上。“把我的猎犬带上来。”她扭臀送肩，身体扭成蛇一样的形状，露出一个灿烂但冰冷的笑容。“再给你最后一个机会，小矮个儿。把你的秘密说出来，加入我们。不然就得死。多简单的选择，是不是？成千上万的人每天都做这样的选择题。”

Finch还是一言不发。

她叹息。“好吧，你还算是个挺走运的家伙，小矮个儿。在你被一点一点扯碎之前，你有幸看到我最得力的狗喔——虽然你看不了多久。我的狗不仅血统纯正，而且好看得不得了。”

门又一次哐当打开了，这一次进来的是一个耷拉着身体的人，被两个高大的安保一路拖拽着进来。他看起来意识不太清醒，被人拽着，脚步如醉汉般虚浮，但他穿得很体面，一件昂贵的西装，一件皮质风衣外套。

他被带到先知女王面前跪倒。她以主人的姿态用手指抚摸他的头发。“他是不是美得超凡脱俗？我给你讲个故事好不好，小矮个儿？曾经有一只小狗，他爱上一个普通人，结果，普通人后来变成了神谕使者。”她朝一名保安伸出手去，后者递给她一把匕首。“这条小狗和他宠爱的人类有没有作出正确理智的选择呢？当然没有！我讲述的是一个具有警世意义的故事。”

“他们没有听从先知联盟的安排。他们东躲西藏，和中情局做交易，想从先知联盟鼻子底下逃脱。中情局么，”她一刀划破自己的手掌，冷笑一声，“总是爱多管闲事。他们把她交给一个男人，因为那个人能屏蔽我们的先知视线。”说到这里，她狠狠地瞪了Finch一眼，“而这条小狗呢，就跟着他的新主子们走了。可是没过多久他就懂了，没有人可以欺骗命运。他倒霉的恋人死了，死在本该保护她的男人手里。如果跟着[i][b]我们[/b][/i]，她本来会安然无恙。可惜人哪，就是喜欢骗人骗己骗老天。等到他的新主子对他倒戈相向的时候，小狗夹着尾巴悄悄溜回家乡。这事儿本来可以就这么算了，毕竟嘛，他已经够倒霉了。但是你知道吗，小矮个儿？”她兴高采烈一笑，“事情可没有到此为止，因为我觉得还不够。他违背了我们的命令，愚弄了先知联盟，所以，你知道的，我们必须纠正这种行为。”她拽着意识不清的男人的黑发，用残酷的力道猛地将他的头拉到后仰，然后将自己染着血的手强行按在他的嘴上。那个男人微弱地挣扎了一下，几乎算是朝后闪了一下身，但他看起来没有能力逃脱控制。“只要给点儿合适的……奖励，这条小狗就会[i][b]非常非常[/b][/i]忠诚。你给自己找了个新主人，是不是啊达令？我的小Johnny。”

她用力拽了一把，男人栽倒在地上，身体微微发抖，嘴上染着红色的血。

“而[i][b]他[/b][/i]呢，我是看重的。”她回身对着Finch。Finch看着着残酷的一幕，胃里翻江倒海。“我很宝贝他。你现在还觉得我会放过你吗，你这个对我来说性命贱如蝼蚁的人？”

“你未曾放过任何人，女士。”Finch轻声回答，他看着地上的那个男人。他突然怒火暴起，像是整个人都被点燃了。怀疑有人私设了一个活人动物园是一回事，亲眼看到另一个人遭到这样的冷酷对待是另一回事。Finch并非一个爱与人打交道的人，但他从未将他人视为物件。“任何人，好的，坏的，对你来说都没有差别。这就是为什么先知联盟没有任何用处。你们全都没有任何用处。所以你们无法阻止双塔倾覆。”

她重重地甩了他一巴掌。“就冲你这句话，”她怒吼，“我不会给你个痛快。”

转过身，她用细跟靴子踢着西装男子。“起来，我的猎犬。给我起来！”她抓住他，把他拽起来。“看着我。”两根手指托住他的下巴，她命令道。

男人的眼睛猛地睁开了——这还是打自他被带进房间以来的第一次。在刺目的光线中，仍看得出他眼睛的异常之处：他的虹膜外有一圈银色，暴露了他的非人类属性。那样的一双眼睛，加上他嘴角的血迹，他突然变得凶暴可怖。他眼睛里怒火熊熊燃烧，几乎掩盖不住。

“你看见了吗，我的猎犬，”先知女王将男人的脸拨向Finch的方向。Finch立刻感觉到对方视线里的凶焰。“我想要你追猎他，杀了他，让他[i][b]受尽折磨[/b][/i]。这是命令。”她露出一个扭曲的笑容。被她控制的超能力男人咬紧牙，避开她的手指。在他的指尖，黑如夜空的利爪正在慢慢伸出。“哦，我可以让他杀了你，立刻，当场。”她对Finch补了一句。黑发男人拖着身体从她身边走开，砰地靠在墙上。他的手慢慢划过墙面，突然展露的利爪在墙上挠出了深深的痕迹。“不过我是个比较老派的人。好好享受这场追猎吧，小矮个儿。我知道你们会共度一段好时光。”她动身离开房间。“别忘记哦，地狱猎犬可以追踪一个人到[i][b]天涯海角[/b][/i]，迷宫也不在话下。”她扭腰摇臀，大笑着走了出去。

随后，地板裂开，他们双双掉了下去。地板的滑动安静而迅速，一点反应时间都没有留。

Finch跌落在硬邦邦的地面上，一阵剧痛。他身上的新伤旧伤此起彼伏地咆哮。在他头顶上，原先的地板——现在的天花板——重新合上，审讯室的刺目灯光消失不见。

在离他几米开外的地方，地狱猎犬轻巧地双足率先落地。Finch能听到他粗重急促的呼吸声，就好像他的追逐捕猎已经开始了似的。两人置身于一条光线昏暗的隧道，很多分枝岔道层层铺开。这是一座迷宫，一座真正的迷宫，就在纽约的地底下。

Finch急急四处摸索：在他落地的时候，眼镜从他脸上滑脱。找了仿佛无限久之后，他终于抓到了它。与此同时，在他面前，幽暗的光线里，地狱猎犬正在徐徐长身站起，动作流畅优雅得像是海面上的一道波浪。黑暗中，他虹膜外的银圈发散着驱散阴翳的光。

他震人心魄。

慢慢地，地狱猎犬挪动下巴。他的脸绷得像岩石，而他看起来好像在拼命努力让它恢复血肉之躯。他的身体猛地向前，突然有点笨拙的痉挛和摇晃，但是毕竟无情地越逼越近。他的嘴里发出了嘶嘶和咳咳的声音。

突然向前猛冲一把，他离Finch只差一掌的距离。他的眼睛炯炯地盯着小个子男人的眼睛。Finch心想，如果真有诸如洞穿灵魂之类的事，肯定就是他眼下这感觉。地狱猎犬又动了动下巴，他喉间的那些怪声音突然收束成型，变成一个词，绝望而诚挚。“[i][b]快跑！[/b][/i]”

Finch紧紧地抓着眼镜，强迫自己保持呼吸。“我恐怕对我来说那算不上一个选项，Mr. Reese。”

然后，他用藏在一条眼镜腿里的细小的皮下注射针头朝着地狱猎犬的脖子扎了一针。神经毒素起效很快，对于普通人来说足以致命。John Reese像一块石头一样倒地不起。

Finch急急忙忙地伸手摸他脉搏。不出所料，他没能找到。但是Finch默默地读秒。十……二十……三十……等到六十七秒过去的时候，他的指尖下重新有了微弱的跳动。如释重负地叹息一声，Finch把眼镜整理好，起身离开。这一招冒的风险太大，即使把每一个变数都考虑了进去也不改变这一事实，而且是拿他人的性命冒这么大的风险——Finch曾经对自己发誓永不会这样做。只能说时势逼人，无可奈何。

对于普通人类而言必死无疑，幸好对于John Reese这样出色的超能力者而言并非如此。

一瘸一拐地，他以尽可能快的速度将隧道和Reese留在身后。他需要将他甩开一段距离，这样才能执行第二阶段的行动。Finch很庆幸，第一阶段顺利无事。

啊，只除了一丝不挂这件事。被剥得一丝不挂可不在他的计划内。

————***————

如果愿意，Finch的移动速度可以快得让人刮目相看，只是如果他太拼，事后往往会付出代价。

今天，他必然会拼尽全力。

按传统习俗，迷宫是神谕使者采用的一种古老的司法裁决方式，由神意来判是非、断生死。被扔进迷宫是一种惩罚，但亦包含一线仁慈。如果有人活着走到迷宫的中心，既没有丧命于重重叠叠的机关下，也没有饿死在半道，那么这个人就会被洗脱一切罪名。

当然，那是数千年前的传统了。现在，神谕使者也和普通人一样请律师。只不过，身为一个延续太久的机构的一份子仍是件糟糕的事，这会强迫你成为一个恪守传统的人，不管古老传统操作起来有多麻烦。先知联盟的大多数分支早已抛弃了它们的迷宫，任其坍塌，或者将迷宫当成博物馆保留下来从游客手里吸金。没有哪一个理智的先知联盟分会还真正使用迷宫——因为维护成本过于高昂，收效不太明显，而且即使是在由神谕使者掌控的世界里，几乎不经任何司法程序、不授予任何申诉权就把人直接丢进死亡陷阱里仍难以让人接受。这是文明的进步。

这座迷宫毫无疑问昭示了纽约先知女王独一无二的变态情怀。只是，迷宫是货真价实，但估计和先知女王的预期不太一样。估摸着，她应该是自以为，作为唯一一家修缮（而非拆毁）迷宫的先知联盟分会，她即将把神谕使者们召回正道，让他们像从前一样，担当普罗大众的智慧导师和公正判官。

然而这可是纽约，隧道下是排水渠，排水渠下是废弃的道路，废弃道路下是古老的地下室。某种意义上说，想[i][b]不[/b][/i]把它建成迷宫才是难事。这个迷宫建得确实不怎么上心，墙壁上涂着涂鸦画、跑着管道，各种形状的拱门和门廊这里凸一块那里扭一下，整个空间给人感觉乱七八糟，灯不仅光线幽暗而且相距遥远，全都表明建筑师懒得动脑筋设计。

但Finch知道他必须小心行事。迷宫的本意是审判，而先知女王相当残忍狡猾。她明白无误地说过，她要看到他饱受折磨。

一块松动的混凝土扎到了他的脚。隧道里有一个不祥的沉闷声音。

随后，水铺天盖地而来。

————***————

[i][b]在监控室里，先知女王笑得前仰后合。他企图往他来的方向折返，但是一道栅栏砰地截断了他的后路 ，迫使他不得不往前，被洪流卷裹着跌了下去。

最开始几分钟曾经让她气得牙痒——她白白浪费了鲜血，这两个人却骗了她，没给她看到任何预期中的折磨。但过了一会儿她又改变心意：夜晚还长，演出何必过早谢幕？来路不明的小个子男人出奇地足智多谋，只可惜体能方面低于平均值太多。如果他是个跟他的猎狗一样的强壮生物，她会毫不犹豫地将他一并纳入收藏品。

然而不行，她永远没有机会做到这一点。就算是他真的不曾多管闲事，但是，没有任何一名神谕使者看得透这个男人的命运，这是事实，尽管他们试了又试。这种人不能活在这世上，先知联盟向来确保这类隐患随时得到料理。无人可以活在他们视线之外。不管一个人获得了怎样的超自然天赋让他得以屏蔽预言者的视线，那种天赋会诅咒他，无一例外。就像她的猎犬的前任恋人，就像前任恋人的丈夫。

现在，再加上这个无名的男人。他注定不能活着走出迷宫。这件事将不会交由命运抉择，而是铁定如此。

他仍试图逃脱，但她无所谓。通过监视器，她知道她的猎犬还活着。迟早，他会站起来。他的体内有她的血，他不可能挣脱缔结下的契约。它会驱使他追杀那个男人，折磨他，然后了结他。只有猎犬死亡才能解除契约。而他求死可从来没成功过。

快了。她得意地看着。好戏就快开场了。她朝一名控制迷宫各项系统的工作人员挥挥手。淹死了就不好玩了。死亡奏鸣曲应当是一曲悠长的二重奏。[/b][/i]

————***————

Finch醒过来。他噎了一嘴脏水，吭哧吭哧咳嗽着极不舒服地恢复意识。他躺着没动，在心里回顾整个过程。当时，水流灌入封闭的空间，水位不断上涨，上涨，直到把他托到天花板的位置。他挣扎着寻求呼吸的空间，而水从上面拍击下来，然后又把他掀了个底掉。事情发生得如此之快，他甚至没来得及谋划任何策略，只来得及努力再呼吸一口空气——而且就连这个努力也失败了。正在黑暗即将彻底吞噬他的当口，隧道一边的门打开了，水流夹裹着他朝出口奔涌而去。Finch无助地随水沉浮，途中被甩到墙上好几次，然后水流终于慢慢平息，重新被回纳到它们所属的某个下水道里。

地面上现在满是淤泥，堆积着来自纽约的垃圾。托赖刚刚的遭遇，Finch的身体一跳一跳地疼。也许，Finch心道，“建得不上心”完全不足以描述这座地狱一样的迷宫。

慢慢地，慢慢地，Finch勉力坐起身来。靠着小心的动作和肾上腺素（可不止一点点），他忽略掉旧伤炽热的疼痛感。不过是疼痛而已，他在心里重复这句咒语。不过是疼痛而已。

谁知道他在那里坐了多久？Finch是不知道的。他坐到腿都麻了，坐到因为湿冷而开始发抖。但是最终，靠着不断重复呼吸控制，他重新打起精神。

你最好抓紧时间，他提醒自己。麻木能帮你忽略疼痛。水说不定能帮助掩盖你的气味。没准儿这是你最好的机会。

他的眼镜。在水开始涌入的时候，他一把将它摘了下来，紧紧捏在手里。他现在仍捧着它。像举行某种仪式一样，Finch郑重地展开另一条眼镜腿——没有藏针的那条腿。

里头藏的是把小小的手术刀。

光线幽暗得连刀锋的寒光都难以看清。Finch仔细地摸索着自己赤裸胯部的皮肉，指尖在苍白的皮肤上探来探去，直到找到一个硬硬的形状规整的隆起硬块。

不过是疼痛而已，他一面想，一面在半盲的黑暗里尽可能精准地划开皮肤。他的手指捏住它，将它取出。

一个圆圆的东西，和念珠差不多大小。

Finch释然地松一口气。几个礼拜的手术和瘙痒总算没有白费。

把珠子捻在手心里，Finch再一次拿起手术刀，内心那个爱净喜洁的他真心希望手边能有点抗菌药物，至少能在下刀之前把皮肤上的污垢洗一洗。Finch开始在胫骨附近的皮肉处摸索。

拿到一颗。现在还剩十五颗。

第二阶段进展不坏。

然而，在黑暗的隧道里，迷宫的入口处，两个银色的光圈亮起来。

地狱猎犬醒了。

————***————  
[i][b]  
“他这是在做什么呢？”先知女王又纳闷又惊恐地目睹了这场令人毛骨悚然的自体手术。摄像头拍到他正在十分十分小心地划开耳后。“他这不是在自杀，对吧？自杀就把乐子都搞没了！我的猎犬可不能追捕死兔子。”

一台监视器（房间里全是这东西）附有摄像头。摄像头的红色电源灯开始闪烁。

一闪。一闪。一闪。

假如有人注意到的话，这个场面莫名地散发着一种强烈的威胁意味。但是，房间里的所有眼睛都紧紧盯着那个正小心翼翼把自己剖开的小个子男人，并且，最终盯着慢慢站起的地狱猎犬。

“嘿，看哪！看看谁决心要加入派对了！”[/b][/i]

————***————

Reese慢慢地站起身，谨慎得堪比被关在笼子里的猛兽。他的双手没有颤抖，双膝也没有打晃，但那完全是出于他的意志力。他被关了三年，给那个疯狂的神谕使者当了三年奴隶，他学会了忍受和耐心。关于这两个特质，他之前就已经接受过彻底的培训，现在更是把它们修炼得炉火纯青。

“[i][b]别装死了，我的猎犬。[/b][/i]”迷宫里的扬声器响起——不能折磨猎物的迷宫有什么意思？——她的声音半是得意半是快活。“[i][b]上呀，小东西，上呀！[/b][/i]”

靠着长期的习惯，他忽略回声隆隆的大笑，把注意力放在试探性地收放爪子上。他让它们展开，缩回。工欲善其事必先利其器。出于同样的原因，他检查了自己身体的其他部分。他觉得自己好像刚得过一场急性流感，有点倦有点怠，但除此之外身体无碍。他想，这得归功于她。她把他养的很健康；她喜欢她的猎犬皮光毛滑。

空气中，笑声仍在震荡。Reese厌烦地伸出墨黑如夜空的利爪，以他知道的最快的方式朝出口方向而去。

地狱猎犬这一物种已经濒临灭绝。在超能力排行榜上，他们与狼人、吸血鬼、凤凰以及其他历史悠久的物种并列榜首。这些超能力物种拥有无与伦比的能力以及寿命（如果这能够被称为一种天赋的话）。地狱猎犬体格异常强壮，行动快如闪电，愈合速度超快，兼之感官能力过人。但很多超能力生物都有这些共同点，地狱猎犬在这些方面并不一定强过其他。

地狱猎犬真正与众不同的地方在于他们可以穿越。地狱猎犬的爪子能够撕裂空间——物理学家们大概会罗列关于维度内相位移动和子空间穿越定位的种种著作，但用外行的话来解释，地狱猎犬的本事是用他们黑如夜空的爪子短暂地在物质上撕开裂缝——因为事实上，他们的爪子不仅仅是黑如夜空，而是（从某种意义上说）现实中的固化黑洞，使得他们撕裂的口子大到足够通过某种边界空间穿越到物质的另一端。他们撕裂出的口子并不太深，比如说，他们不能随便打个洞就钻到几百千米开外，但是他们可以以穿越的方式穿墙而过，不留任何洞口或缝隙之类的痕迹，仅仅在正常空间和边界空间交界之处留下一道淡淡的焦痕。

他们也可以以这种方式撕开别人的胸膛，将心或者其他内脏捏成一堆碎肉而不留下任何表面伤痕。所以，史上最负盛名的刺客中有不少是地狱猎犬。

他们跟踪猎物的本事同样毫不含糊，其中一部分归功于他们的强化感官，但主要是因为堪与通灵者媲美的直觉。“地狱猎犬”这个名字不单单具有人们根据字面意义得到的可怕认知。他们是掠食性猛兽不假，但是他们忠于主人，追踪猎物毫不懈怠，不可阻挡，基本上，无论猎物逃往何处都不可能甩掉地狱猎犬。为了捕捉主人指定的猎物，他们真的会不惮直闯地狱。

人们说，只要你跟地狱猎犬打过一次照面，他们就能再一次找到你，不论何时何地。

三头犬故事里的真相已经湮灭在时间里。刻耳柏洛斯——也就是地狱猎犬——是一种具有三种形态的生物。第一重形态是一具凡人的日常皮囊，大街上看得到的路人甲路人乙。第二重形态是他们跳跃着穿过边界空间时的样子：爪子伸展，眼睛闪亮，牙齿锋锐如钻石，随着相位移动的能量流转于全身，黑色的纹身般的印记在皮肤上徐徐铺开。第三重形态则非常少见，有些地狱猎犬可能一辈子都没有在光天化日之下亮过他们的第三重形态。但是，传言说，那样的地狱猎犬是一种狂暴可怖的东西，比另外两种形态加在一起更强大。[color=Silver]（*刻耳柏洛斯，希腊神话里的冥府看门犬，三头。）[/color]

当然，凡事都有缺陷：其他超能力生物都不容易受到胁迫，但是地狱猎犬则不然。他们的忠诚度高得惊人。从本质上说，他们是保护者；受保护欲驱使，他们为他们选定的主人追捕构成威胁的人，不得手不罢休。地狱猎犬和狼人不一样的地方在于，地狱猎犬是独行者，而且，他们选择保护自己群族之外的对象。可他们的忠诚契约是柄双刃剑，给他们稳定性、归属感和能力的出口，同时也可以倒戈指向他们。过去三年里，那个女人无数次以强迫的方式将她的血液灌下Reese的喉咙。通过这种方式，她在他身上强制设定了一项单向契约。她迫使他效忠于她却无法享有本可享有的权利：Reese毫无反抗或者抽身离去的能力。

被疯狂而强大的神谕使者玩弄于股掌之上三年，Reese无力抵抗，只能奉命猎杀她指定的任何目标，在她兴致高涨的时候爬上她的床，她怎样高兴他就得怎样来。如果他能够，他会用爪子撕开自己的胸膛。但是，不行，她老早禁止了这一可能。对于他的痛苦，她怎样享受都不够。

他伸出利爪，黑色的印记如墨迹一般在他的皮肤上铺开。Reese撕裂他面前的墙壁，双爪穿过坚实的墙壁，轻松得就好像那只是一道飘渺无实质的烟雾。他的身形如一道幻影，一头扎进墙壁，身后留下一道微弱的红色火光和焦糊味儿。

用这种方式，他连穿五六道墙壁和障碍物，根本没去细想自己在做什么。他心里，因为自己无能为力而滋生的愤怒暗潮涌动蓄势待发；他在等待，等着被人控制导致的冲动在他体内成形，然后驱使他追猎她派定的目标。三年了，他什么方法都试过。他曾经乞求，也曾经挣扎着反抗被契约控制引发的杀人冲动。但是，没有一次尝试奏效。而她只是开开心心地品味着他无能为力的情形，每一次，每一秒。

他的怒气像是一块火石，他对她没心没肺大笑的回忆则擦燃了一点火星。他在不知道是哪里的某条隧道里停下脚步，咆哮着，利爪刨向自己的胸口，但他知道，她给过他的无数命令中，其中有一道禁止他的爪子和身体发生实质性的接触。

预料之外的疼痛让他大吃一惊。

他闷哼一声，低下头。原本洁白无瑕的丝质衬衫上出现了四条整齐的划痕，边缘因为热能留下焦痕。他胸口的皮肤也被利落地划开了，伤痕很深，但因为算是被烧灼消毒过，没有感染之虞。

他难以置信地睁大眼。

实在是不敢萌生希望，他亮出一只爪子，尽可能地将它展开伸长，长到可以扎穿一个人的身躯。以专业的手法，他的那只利爪划过第四根肋骨和第五根肋骨之间，划得很深，直到利爪的尖端突然碰到了胸腔里按韵律跳动的什么东西。因为过于惊讶，他甚至没有留意到疼痛。

[i][b]契约解除了。[/b][/i]

因为契约存在了太久，他干脆开始忽略它的存在。而他忽略得如此彻底，以至于他一开始没有注意到它的[i][b]消失[/b][/i]。他在记忆里搜索着。因为意识到自己重归自由，他的心跳得既有力又轻扬。[i][b]自由[/b][/i]。他自由了。如果她的任何命令仍然对他有效，他绝对不可能伤害自己伤得这么深，哪怕连十分之一都不可能。

[i][b]自由！[/b][/i]

他把十只爪子全都亮出来，朝自己的胸口挥去。这是他[i][b]做梦[/b][/i]都在等待的一刻，只要他能够从她手里获得哪怕一秒钟的自由。为此，他希望过，祈祷过，乞求过……

Reese突然僵住了。那个被折磨到心如死灰的他怒吼着想要一了百了，从此远离疼痛和悲伤。但是他身体里战士的一面牢牢地记得自己受过的培训，关于生存。

契约解除了。同一个人只能和地狱猎犬建立一次这样的契约，因为地狱猎犬的忠诚契约是不容商榷的，要么是全心投入，要么什么都没有。从此都[i][b]不会[/b][/i]再有什么了。一旦契约被打破，无法修复，无法重建。

Reese不需要害怕她，再也不需要。

而她[i][b]有的是[/b][/i]需要害怕他的时候。

他收起利爪，抚平西装和风衣，也尽可能地把划破了的衬衫理理好。像一个终于弄懂笑点的人，他的唇间绽放一个微小但发自内心的笑容。

突然间，他皱起眉。那个他本应追捕的男人，在地狱猎犬面前[i][b]毫无还手之力[/b][/i]的样子，身有残疾，走路一瘸一拐……但是他却放倒了他。所以，他背后一定有一些小秘密。

那个男人直呼他的姓。那是连神谕使者都不知道的部分。对她来说，他只是John而已。

[i][b]Mr. Reese。[/b][/i]所以，那个男人知道他是谁。他是有备而来的。他……

Reese吸了一口气。

他杀死了Reese。

虽然只是暂时的，但他必须死一次，因为，以血液缔结的忠诚契约只有死亡这一种方式可以解除。

Reese又吸了一口气。现在，寻找答案的时间到了。

他抬头，看向天花板的角落——那里有摄像头——然后微微一笑。

————***——————

[i][b]先知女王盯着微笑的猎犬，突然感到一阵隐约的不安。他以前从未这样笑过。因为契约是单向的，她从来不曾感觉到过契约的存在，当然也就无法感知到它的消失。

身为神谕使者并不表示全知全能。

“他……”看着他大步离开的身影（他自信，冷静，而不是怀着无用的愤怒僵硬又紧张；这样子比他最暴怒的时候都更令她不安），她卡了一下，“他这是去哪里？”

工作人员查看屏幕上的资料。“他朝犯人的方向去了，女士。”

“哦……好，”先知女王努力掩饰她突如其来的忧虑，“非常好。”[/b][/i]

————***————

Finch的小手术已经快要完成。取出全部珠子花费的时间比他预计中久。他只怪自己太多疑，故意把珠子藏得很分散。话说回来，他知道这是成功率最高的方案。只不过，想要抗风险，身体就得遭罪。他全身上下十几处伤口，血流得哗啦哗啦的。

终于，他终于从肱二头肌取出最后一颗珠子。不过是疼痛而已。不过是疼痛而已。

最后几颗挖取得格外艰难，因为他一只手里塞满了珠子，而他又实在不愿意把它们放置在地上，因为他承受不起丢失哪怕一颗的后果。偏不巧，他全身上下一个口袋都没有。

庆幸地叹息一声，他把小型手术刀收回去，重新戴上眼镜。好了，他讽刺地想，能穿戴上的全都穿戴齐整了。

接下来会是艰难的一步。他命令自己站起来。他坏的那条腿[i][b]哀叫[/b][/i]得像是爱尔兰民间传说里的报丧女妖，好的那条腿么，也并没有多么好。两只手捧着宝贵的珠子，他摇摇晃晃地靠到墙上，因为他没有办法同时兼顾站立和平衡。他几乎顺着那煤渣砖砌成的鬼东西滑倒，但是奇迹中的奇迹，他的那条好腿终于配合撑住了他。

Finch喘得像是跑了一场步回来。他等待白热化的疼痛减退，哪怕是一点点也好。

他听到了嘶嘶声，像是空气突然涌动的声音，他的眼角一道闪光一闪即没。他转过身，但动作不够快，他眯起眼，看到的只是黑暗。

[i][b]哒。[/b][/i]一颗珠子靠磁吸与另一颗珠子吸到了一起。一颗糙面，一颗光面，一样一颗交替来，Finh在心里说。他的心一下子跳得特别快。那片深不可测的黑暗里传来沙沙的脚步声，然后是寂静的[i][b]等待[/b][/i]。

[i][b]哒。[/b][/i]前面传来沙石摩擦的窸窣声，越来越近。[i][b]哒。哒。哒。哒。[/b][/i]糙面珠子，光面珠子，糙面，光面。黑暗里不是太容易分清，特别是，那些珠子都因为沾染他的血而黏糊糊的。[i][b]哒。哒-哒。哒。[/b][/i]

虽然在黑暗里，但他已经能看到什么。那是一个人影吗？Finch开始往后退，但这个举动其实没意义。纵使他还跑得动，他也没可能快过对方。他的手拼命地摸索着，将珠子连接到一起，生恐不小心掉了哪一颗。[i][b]哒，哒，哒-哒，哒……[/b][/i]

两道银环凭空出现。

两只脚站到他面前。

一个强大的力量将Finch拎得双脚离地，他被人朝隧道的另一端甩过去。Finch做好准备，等着迎接撞击，但是一只手从他脸颊边唰地伸过去，按住他的后脑勺。然后是一阵古古怪怪的拖来拽去。

Finch突然被干干的炽热包围，热到难以呼吸……

空气温度恢复了正常，可是Finch突然晕头转向，他的内耳仿佛在指挥身体三百六十度大翻转，地板一会儿高，一会儿低。不过那马上就不是问题，因为，突然之间，在他们[i][b]穿墙而过[/b][/i]之前他准备好迎接的那场剧烈碰撞终于姗姗来迟地发生了。因为新的疼痛，Finch忍不住哀呼了一声。

“你是[i][b]谁[/b][/i]？”Reese在他耳边怒吼。他亮出獠牙，眼睛闪烁着毫不掩饰的怒火。

[i][b]哒。[/b][/i]Finch素来擅长在疼痛中继续心神不乱地维持思考。这是他的生存之道。

现在，一串金属珠子挂在Reese的一条手臂上，上面还血糊糊的。Reese怒吼一声，低头看着它。他一条胳膊扼住Finch的脖子，以近乎侮辱的轻松劲儿压制住他，一只手展开利爪，[i][b]穿进[/b][/i]Finch的胸口。

它们分开他的皮肤，如同分水一般容易，奇怪的涟漪在空气中凝固。“拿，走！”Reese一字一顿地怒吼，鬼魅般的手像老虎钳子一样拢住Finch的心脏。

“我……可以把……它拿……下来，如果你……愿……意。”Finch喘着气勉强地说。他的胸口发紧，就像快要心脏病发作似的，身体烫得像是在发烧。“但是……这个可……可以……帮我们……屏蔽……她。”

Reese眯起眼睛。他放开手，但没有拿走。“再说一遍。”

Finch猛吸一口气。然后又是一口。他的两叶肺感觉很糟糕，不仅呼吸不畅，而且沙沙作响。他能感觉到肺泡鼓起来的时候抵到什么本来不该出现在那里的东西。“它……不像……你想的……那样，它……没有……恶意。它……能……防止他们……看到……我们……在……这里的……动向……”Finch的双手开始狂乱地抓挠架住他的那条手臂。他感觉自己快死了。“啊……Mr.……Reese……拜托……拜……托……”

Finch倒在地上，又喘又咳。Reese俯视着他，爪子仍没有收起来。

“你刚才没有说假话。”地狱猎犬根据观察下定结论。

Finch一面咳嗽，一面努力想把自己撑起来。他刚才竟然是在做[i][b]这个[/b][/i]，Finch震惊地意识到。他是在检查心率。这个世界上最凶暴的测谎方式。Finch把精力省下来留作站立时用，但简单点点头作为回答。

Reese的拇指划过串珠，上面的血没有让他动容。“护身符对神谕使者可没什么效果。”

Finch轻哼一声，揉搓着胸口，想缓解幽灵般的爪子带来的毛骨悚然感。“护身符无效。正解，Mr. Reese。但是，如果你想要屏蔽摄像头麦克风GPS芯片手机以及任何其他可能的追踪装置，多频微处理器信号屏蔽器连在一起再加配微型无线充电器是有用的，不论何时。”

————***————

[i][b]“发生什么事了？他们人呢？”先知女王尖叫。她身边的显示器不是信号消失就是信号扭曲。迷宫不再处于他们监视之下。

“我们正在尝试修复！”工作人员忙忙碌碌。

神谕使者的不安现在全面升级成恐慌。有什么事即将发生，她的预感告诉她。而且是坏事。“找到他们！马上！”她厉声命令。“还有你！”她伸出一根手指，戳着一名保安。“去找我的藏品，把最强大的给我统统带过来。懂了没？”[/b][/i]

————***————

他俩彼此打量着对方。沉默好几秒后，Reese先开口。“你没有回答我的问题。”

“容我自辩一句，”Finch尖刻地回答，“你当时把我举起来摁在墙上呢。”他摘下眼镜，伸手去够地狱猎犬的胳膊。

Reese出手如风，一把擒住Finch的手腕，只差一点没拧断他的骨头。

“有必要这样吗，Mr. Reese。”Finch咬紧牙，从牙缝里问。

“我有配额的，”Reese的声音滑腻如丝绸，冷漠如冰霜，“一天死一次就够了。今天我不想再来上一次。”他没有进一步收紧手指。不需要。

“我看不出来有这个必要。”Finch厉声回应。“你显然没有真的死透透。啊！Mr. Reese，我只是打算用你眼下戴着的贵得要命的无线充电器给我的眼镜充充电好让我们能够找条路出去！说真的Mr. Reese，没人会重复使用同一个招数两次！”

“你杀过我一次。”

“我很抱歉！”

Reese松开手，但是接管了眼镜。在他镶有银环的闪闪发亮的眼睛的瞪视下，Finch紧紧地贴着墙。

“我很抱歉。”这一次，Finch把音量降到正常。“这是唯一的办法。假使我没有那样做，你又会怎样对我？”

Reese不得不承认，考虑到当时的情形，自卫这个理由不是站不住脚。“你怎么知道那样行得通？”

Finch没说话，只是面部肌肉痛苦地皱了一下。

Reese讥讽地一笑。“哈。”

“如果这样说你会好过点，”Finch喃喃地说，“你完全可能醒过来，继续被驱使着追杀我，而我将毫无办法自保。风险并不止你一个人在承担。”

Reese歪歪头。也有道理。“你好像知道我不少事。”

“可能是吧。”

“而我对你一无所知。”

“这话也不假。”

Reese不禁咧开嘴笑了。他有很长一段时间没有机会练练脑子了；这段时间以来，他只是像兽类而非像一个人一样活着。与一个光溜溜赤裸裸的男人一起被困在某座迷宫中央，还有一个心智扭曲的神谕使者想要他们命。他现在精神为之一振。

好几年了，Reese第一次重温活着的滋味。

“不假是不假，可是没什么帮助。”Reese仔细地打量着对方，打量他的肌肉组织、要害以及软肋。他看起来不像是救星下凡。话说回来，Reese那会儿也没觉得，他看起来像是个能放倒地狱猎犬的人。

让人对他掉以轻心，Reese心想，这就是他的杀手锏。

沉默蔓延。两个人相互比拼意志力。

终于，Reese晃晃眼镜。“这个你是别想拿回去了，除非你告诉我点什么。”

Finch叹气。“眼镜里有一个滤光器，电流通过镜片时激活，就像智能玻璃那样。所以，充电之后，滤光器会激活，我就应该能够借此穿越迷宫。这座迷宫的施工人员在博客里详细记载了修建的过程，虽然主要是说报酬太低、工作条件恶劣，但是也抱怨过：为了保证没有任何一名施工人员掌握完整地图，每支施工队分头行事，对其他施工队的工作毫无了解，所以，他们经常迷路。为了穿行无碍，工人们用含磷酸的涂料在墙上喷下记号，仅凭肉眼不能看见，但是选用正确的光源时能。这个滤光器可以帮助我看到记号，然后帮助我穿越迷宫。”

Reese挑眉。“你的[i][b]计划[/b][/i]是进入迷宫深处？”

“不是。但是，要去我真正计划去的地方，这是唯一的途径。”

Reese耐心等待。沉默再一次蔓延。他举起眼镜。“我一根手指就能把它压为齑粉。”

Finch翻了个白眼。“拜托你不要这样做。它很贵的。你知道先知蜂巢？”

Reese知道。先知联盟的每一个分支都有一间先知蜂巢。一群预言者被相互联结在一起，构成一个蜂巢般的思维体，那便是先知联盟的预言与智慧之源。单独的预言者不够稳定，预言的视角主观性过强，得到的结论毫无裨益。但是先知蜂巢则不一样。有那么多大脑协同工作，先知蜂巢给出的预言不仅更为准确，而且覆盖的时间段更广。确切说，先知联盟的每一个分支都是以先知蜂巢为核心建立的，只有少数神谕使者游离于外，其他人则全都被支持人员所照管。

人们传说，与先知蜂巢连接并不算是预言者的自愿选择。人们还传说，神谕使者的能力越强，人生前景就越惨淡，因为她很可能这一辈子都出不了先知蜂巢了。先知蜂巢里没有身份，没有自我。

他本想让Jessica免于这样的命运。他曾经努力过。

“建立和稳定先知蜂巢需要时间。”Finch继续往下说。“他们曾经安排集体生活，跳集体舞，唱大合唱，借此实现必要的大脑同步。但现在他们偷懒了，直接把先知蜂巢成员跟机器连接，将她们的脑电波强制调整到相同频率。这样子，连接更快，也更稳定，但是换来的是一个小小的缺陷：被连接到先知蜂巢的神谕使者会陷入昏迷。”出于厌恶，Finch的脸皱了一下。“迷宫的中心正正地位于先知蜂巢指挥部的下方。神谕使者们在这方面还是[i][b]恪守传统[/b][/i]的。”

Reese盯着他。“你准备摧毁先知蜂巢。”

“你以为我冒着危险到这里是为了拔救你于苦海？”Finch讽刺地回答。“说一句不怕得罪你的话，我到这里来是为了帮助[i][b]我自己[/b][/i]而非你，Mr. Reese。但是，”Finch耸耸肩，“我不介意在这个过程中顺手帮你一把。神谕使者们干扰到了我的工作。只要先知蜂巢还在，他们仍然会干扰我。我无意杀死任何人。虽然先知蜂巢房间的位置和布局被高度保密，但先知蜂巢指挥部的机房是查得到的，或者说，用点小手段就能查到。它就在迷宫中心点的上方，只隔了一层地板。先知蜂巢的脑电波技术通过机房系统连接，而机房系统是封闭式的，没有办法从外界入侵。但如果能到达迷宫中心，物理位置足够接近，我应该就能够切入他们的无线网络。眼镜里还有一个微型发射器，可以将病毒上传到系统里。手环既是电源，也是路由器和信号强化器。靠着这两样东西，病毒应该能够顺利上传。然后——唉，总之实际过程相当复杂，但应该能够在不被人注意的情况下打乱先知蜂巢强行建立的同步。每一次她们实现……实现共振的时候，病毒都会向脑电波机器发出指令，扰乱共振。扰乱程度会很轻微，系统工作人员不会留意的，除非他们工作[i][b]非常非常[/b][/i]用心。但是这个扰乱程度足够——我希望——让先知蜂巢里的人完成剩下的事情。”

“你准备让她们获得自由。”Reese轻声总结。

“不完全的自由。”Finch的脸又皱了一下。“她们的身体仍然会昏迷不醒，但是她们的思维意识应该能恢复自由。我擅长预测概率，Mr. Reese。而我敢说，同被那个可憎的女人奴役，她们并不比你更开心。不用谢，顺便说一句。”他揉着手腕，恨恨地补了一句。“先知蜂巢指挥部的正常意义上的大门不可能随便进，那里的安保严密，比白宫都更胜一筹。但是，迷宫里没有任何安全防护措施，虽然迷宫的中心就在先知蜂巢正下方。有什么必要呢？迷宫在设计时根本就是没准备让人活着找到中心位置的。”

Reese突然忍不住咧嘴笑起来。“所以，为了找到机房的服务器……”

“我得找到中心。为了找到中心，我得进入迷宫。为了进入迷宫，我得吸引先知女王的注意力。”Finch做了个厌恶的表情。

“还得过我这一关。”

Finch耸肩。“还得过你这一关。”

Reese上前一步，两手扶住Finch身侧的墙，轻轻松松把他圈起来。“你的计划是光着身子做这件事？”又一次，眼下的情色场面超可笑。

看到对方脸上的笑意，Finch怒目而视。“不。我知道我会被搜身，所有东西都会被没收，所以我才把东西藏在皮下。他们可能会对金属纽扣或者类似的东西进行扫描，然后他们会发现我的目的；我不能冒险。但是赤身裸体不在我的计划内。呵，最完善的计划遇到那个女人也会出岔子。”

突然之间，光着身子站在John Reese面前是一种[i][b]羞辱[/b][/i]。Finch忽然充分地意识到John Reese的存在，以及对方完美的体格。他衣着体面，气势从容，以如此近的距离站在他面前，近到能看到他布满伤痕、覆盖污泥的苍白的畸形的身体上的每一道缺陷每一个秘密。Finch从不是个在意外形的虚荣男人，但他们之间的差异如此明显（即使是在昏暗的光线中），很难不使人心生愠怒。他怒视着地狱猎犬，希望他能将他一掌推开。

“你说的话都很有意思。”Reese咏叹般地总结。他低下头。现在，他们鼻子对鼻子，眼睛对外面有一圈银环的眼睛。“但你仍然没有回答我的问题。你是谁？”

Finch毫不畏缩地对上对方炽热的视线。“Finch。Harold Finch。”

得到的回应在Finch意料之外。Reese瞪大眼睛，一脸震惊。还没等Fnch搞清楚怎么回事，Reese已经抽身，朝通道倒退几步。Finch听到他倒抽气的声音。“Mr. Reese？”他莫名其妙地问。

“Finch，”在黑暗中，Reese轻声说，“你的名字叫……Finch。”

Finch被Reese的反应弄得摸不着头脑。他皱眉。“啊？我的名字有什么问题吗？”他大惑不解。地狱猎犬为什么这么执着于他的假名字。

Reese又倒抽了一口气。“不，没问题。”但是过于平板的声音表示他所说的是句谎言。Reese举起眼镜。“你要怎么充电？”

话题转得怪快的。“让它贴住串珠，放在那儿，直到震动为止。别看无线充电器小，它们的充电能力很强。几分钟就够了。”

Reese依言一只手将眼镜按在串珠上。用另一只手，他剥下风衣，脱到只剩最后一只袖子的时候，他以完美的优雅风度换了次手。没说话，Reese直接将那件衣服扔给Finch。后者十分承情地接住风衣。“坐一坐。”地狱猎犬咕哝着说。“这儿不是太安全，不过反正哪里都是危机四伏。”他没看Finch。地狱猎犬扫视着周围环境，虽然周围并没太多东西。

对于对方突然的关心，Finch不是不警觉，不过他不知道该什么说才对。找了个干净点的地方，Finch一瘸一拐地走过去。很不幸，这意味着他和Reese之间的距离缩短了。后者像哨兵一样站在三条门道的交汇区，肩膀紧张得像是受力的悬索。虽然努力思考过，但Finch仍然不知道，为什么对方的情绪会突然改变。

又是一阵令人不自在的沉默。Finch用借来的衣服的袖子擦着脸，希望尽量擦掉一点泥。其实没什么用，但这让他感觉好一点了。最终，Reese回来了，他的手仍然将高科技的眼镜按在充电器上。他在Finch对面蹲下身，一副蓄势待发的架势。

“他们看不见你。”

Finch面无表情地回盯着他。

“神谕使者，”Reese坚持，“他们看不见你。”

“传言而已。”Finch说。

“是事实。”Reese的嘴角挑起，勾出一个浅浅的半笑。“他们说话时从来不避开我，就像我只是件家具……Finch。他们抱怨他们看不到的领域。一整个月，他们让整个先知蜂巢不查别的事情，单查你一个。他们本该以前所未有的深度看到未来，预见到数年之后，数十年之后，各种未来可能，各种结果。但是没有你的线索，一条都没有。就算是我知道的最出色的阴翳使者也没有办法屏蔽掉整个先知蜂巢的搜索。”

“比如Peter Arndt。”

Reese歪了歪头。“你知道我的很多事嘛，Finch。”

“John Reese，你的化名，”Finch一边漫无目的地擦拭手指，一边罗列，“前特种部队，绿贝雷帽，多次受到嘉奖，身具多种任务特长。2001年荣誉退役，2001年9月重新应征入伍，在阿富汗和伊拉克多次执行秘密任务，随后被中情局征召，和中情局的狼群行动队之一合作，直到2010年。在那之后，你销声匿迹。我当然知道你的很多事，Mr. Reese。因为我当时得准备过你这一关。”

地狱猎犬虹膜外的银环灼灼生辉。“你现在也需要我，需要我帮你穿过迷宫。”

“那可不一定。”

Reese嗤笑。“你以为有地图就万无一失了？”他沉声说，“你以为她不会派人下来追杀你？她十之八九已经派了人来，在信号丢失的那一刻。你的考虑不怎么周全。”

“相信我，我想得很周全了，Mr. Reese。”Finch冷冷地回答。“而且，我到这里来的目的不是解救某个宠物，或者，奴隶。对我来说，你把我的东西还给我，然后你就可以走了。”

“只是这样。”

“只是这样，Mr. Reese。”

Reese朝他微笑，笑容里獠牙微微一闪。“但是他们[i][b]看得见[/b][/i]我呀，Finch。我去哪里才能不被先知蜂巢找到呢？除非先知蜂巢不存在了。”

Finch耸肩。“说得没错，我想。”

这相当于公然说：不是我选择你，而是因为没别的选择。Reese没生气。他习惯了。“如果我走，我能拿走风衣吧？”他愉快地微笑。Finch怒视着他，拢紧衣襟，仿佛Reese威胁马上就要夺走它。“毕竟它是我的嘛。”

“我到时候会付钱让你买件新的。”Finch低声咕哝着回答。

“好了，说说你自己吧，Harold？”Reese亮出他最迷人的微笑。“我们准备在命运的地盘上向命运宣战了，还是相互了解了解比较好。”

“真的么，现在。”Finch喃喃地说。

“我已经掌握了不少信息了。有钱人，至少七到八位数，但你不在中情局的资助人名单里，呵……高段位的程序员，高段位的黑客，抹掉自己的记录不在话下。喜欢计算机，也喜欢旧书。从气味判断，你没养宠物，没有太多人际交往。C-2和C-3节脊椎错位，这是比较新的伤，根据你体内辅助器械的序列号判断不超过五年。你的髋部和腿部的伤也一样。”

Finch瞪着他。是啊，能够进行相位移动的双手当然能判断出他体内钢钉上的序列号，毫无疑问的事。强化感官加上超自然能力，他人的隐私根本既不隐又不私。

Reese得意地笑。他出其不意的一招，得分。“不抽烟。不喝咖啡。煎绿茶和本尼迪克蛋，吃了最喜欢的食物当最后的晚餐？你说过，你不排除死在我手里的可能。”

Finch一言不发。

“但你很不错，能知道我是地狱猎犬，毕竟这件事没有任何电子记录。天才，不是那种一般的天才，而是顶尖的，只有寥寥几个人能和你比肩。你的名字会被放到‘世界上只有这家伙才办得到’的监视名单上。拥有超自然能力或者通灵能力，绝对的。心里充满恐惧，”Reese轻声补充，“一直充满恐惧。你是个逃亡者，东躲西藏。”

“虽然你不动声色对我展开讯问的企图很是高明，Mr. Reese，”Finch疲惫地说，“但我打算跟你分享的信息今天已经全部分享给你了。帮我，或者不帮我，不管哪个选择，我的过去都对此没有帮助。”

“我不准备帮你，Mr. Finch。”Finch惊讶地扬眉。对此，Reese得意一笑，补充说，“我是在帮助我自己。但是，我不介意在这个过程中顺手帮你一把。”

Finch翻了个白眼，但是稍微放松了一点。

Reese低头看向自己的双手。“看起来我们该动身了。”

他把眼镜递给Finch。Finch接过。

双方达成休战。

————***————

[i][b]“你派人去了吗？我们的人到了吗？”

“我们的人就位了，女士。”

先知女王瞪着黑掉或者一片雪花的显示器。他们完了。他们死定了。但是，在愤怒之下，恐惧仍在，没有消退。

“让他们行动！”她暴喝，“现在！马上！”[/b][/i]

————***————

事情并不是那么简单，不是跟着箭头方向走就行。施工的人用代码符号以及区域编号作为指示符，问题在于：各个施工队之间没有相互交流，所以他们各有各的一套符号。

“这里是E-3区。我们刚刚走过了F-6。”Finch有一个周密的头脑。他不断默记沿途遇到的编号，努力在心里勾勒出一张地图。但这项工作很不容易，施工的人用的指代符号千差万别。“唔，至少，骷髅头的含义没有歧义。”

Reese伸出手接过眼镜。透过偏绿色的镜片，他立刻看到墙上的荧光绿色的符号。这的确是一个醒目的示警标志，周围还画了一圈火焰作为强调，另有一个非常清晰的箭头指向左边。他沮丧地吐了一口气。“我们迟早会需要直面一些机关的，Finch。每一个都绕行的话，我们耗不起这个时间。”他在空气里嗅了几下。这里没有油。甲烷？不好说。反正没有天然气公司故意加入的臭味剂的特殊味道。“我大概可以让我俩直接穿过去。”（[color=Silver]*天然气的主要成分是甲烷，本来是无色无味的，但为了确保天然气泄漏能被及时察觉，供气公司会加入臭味剂四氢噻酚。）[/color]

Finch的嘴角朝下撇了撇，算作他对Reese那句话里的“大概”一词表的态。但Reese的话不是没有道理。迷宫的设计是不容许其中的人躲开机关的，最终，他们必须直面机关——至少是其中的一部分。他上一次的水中历险也教给他这一点。

Reese抽着鼻子，眉头紧锁，仿佛他在心里盘算什么事。Finch溜溜达达地走到好几米外的另一条隧道里，用心地左右扫视。

“唔，我在这里找到了一条路。也许我们可以把‘大概’留到下次，Mr Reese。”

没人回答。

“Mr. Reese？”Finch惊讶地转过身来，面对他的是黑暗和沉默。“Mr Reese？”Finch的心猛一下揪紧了。虽然他一直准备好孤身犯险，但他很清楚：没有地狱猎犬的协助，他活下去的几率骤然降低了很多。

这时，他听到越来越近的低沉的哼哼声。他的心揪得更紧了。那听起来不像是地狱猎犬发出的声音。事实上，地狱猎犬都是无声无息的。

一个庞大而笨重的影子从他身前浮现，亮闪闪的绿色眼睛让黑暗的隧道蒙上一重难看的绿光。Finch马上后退，但是对方已经快如闪电地[i][b]朝他直扑上来[/b][/i]。

讽刺的是，拯救他免于最初一击的竟然是他那条受伤的腿。因为错误地转了个过大的幅度，它没能撑住，Reese摇摇晃晃地往旁边倒去，正好避开先知女王派来追杀他的、嘶吼着扑过来的超自然生物。他勉强看清了对方的獠牙，厚实的下颌，充满愤怒的绿眼睛，竖起的毛发。

哦，还有个电子项圈。

Finch吃不准它究竟是哪一种超自然生物。反正，那个东西飞快地从他身边蹿过，砰地撞到墙上，在墙上开了个大洞，而它看起来既没有费多大力气，也没有因此受伤。Finch听到它蹒跚着在暗黑的墙的另一边站住脚，又低沉地吼了一声。

如果他刚刚没有跌倒，他现在已经是个死人了。

Finch飞快地扑向最近的隧道，左边的那一个。

他没办法[i][b]跑[/b][/i]。他有一条腿遭过大罪，跑是跑不动的，但他一跛一跛走得飞快，希望能赶到隧道的另一头去。又一次，他脚下的水泥移动起来。

空气从地下涌出，沙尘朝四面八方飞扬开来。Finch眨眨眼。空气？

不。开始剧烈呛咳的Finch心想。这不是空气。

身后传来的一声咆哮使他转过身去。

空气中传来空气快速流动导致的嘶嘶声以及一束火光般的橘色光线。

Reese穿墙而来，利爪完全伸展，黑色的线条像是蚀入他的肌肤，银色的眼睛明亮闪耀如灯塔。Finch不得不承认，这一幕足以使人惊叹。

一眨眼的工夫，他扑向闯入者，朝着对方移动时眼睛形成的绿色光轨挥舞利爪。这是一场爪牙相向的激烈肉搏，伴以闷哼和咆哮。闯入者个头大，肩膀宽，显然异常强壮，而且似乎不会受到任何伤害。

但他不是训练有素的战士，不像Reese。Reese的转身和移动都像舞者，他以令人心寒的精准，招招直奔对方的眼睛和神经丛。旁观的Finch心跳如擂鼓。他现在知道自己有多走运了：他第一次和Reese交手的时候，Reese仍在全力反抗神谕使者施加的控制。假如Reese当时放弃抗争，直接按照先知女王的吩咐发动攻击，以Finch的速度，他根本没可能把他击倒，连一丝机会都不会有。

Reese用一条手臂扼住对方，利落地补上一脚，将他踹得跪倒在地，另一只手高高举起，杀意十足地准备对着脖子击出致命一击。

“不！”Finch一面咳嗽一面说（地底下弥漫出的恶臭仍让他咳嗽不止）。“不！别杀他！别杀他，John！”

Reese闻声抬头，双眼依然寒光四射。

“这不是他的错，”Finch恳求，“不是他的错，是项——项圈……”

Reese低下头，看着扣在另一只超自然生物脖子上的卑鄙物件。他的爪子落下来。

项圈应手而落，落在尘埃中时断裂的地方闪烁着橘色的微光。Reese松开手，让对方痛苦地在地上扭动。

[i][b]噼啪-噼啪-噼啪-噼啪。[/b][/i]

他俩抬起头。头顶上，细细的管子正在下降。管子的末端，火星噼啪着一闪一闪。[i][b]噼啪-噼啪-噼啪……[/b][/i]

Reese猛扑到Finch身上，推着他冲向最近的一堵墙，推着他在喘不上气的炽热中经历了一次[i][b]穿墙[/b][/i]……

[i][b]轰隆。[/b][/i]

火星终于点着了和他们一墙之隔的隧道里喷出的天然气。Finch感到地面摇晃，闪光爆得瞬间亮如白昼，蓝色和橙色的火舌乱窜。

Finch弯着腰跪在隧道里，Reese贴着他的背，展开身体护住他。他俩全都喘得好像狂奔了好几个小时一样。

“Mr. Reese，下一次你以我为诱饵的时候，” Finch咬着牙说，“麻烦你务必提前知会我一声。”

Reese收起他保护性的肉盾姿态直起腰，但整个人依然警觉如哨兵。“没那个时间。不过，嘿，如果你愿意亲自搞定他们的话……”

“不了，谢谢。”Finch喃喃回答。

Reese伸手帮Finch站起来。“那我们就继续按现在的方式办啰，Finch。”

Finch放弃了。就事实争辩不休实属不智。“那个可怜人……”

“厄律曼托斯山猪。” Reese耸耸肩。“他们命可硬呢，皮肤能扛一切伤害，包括火焰。他十之八九还活着。毛估计保不住了，但保命没问题。”[color=Silver]（*厄律曼托斯野猪见于希腊神话，生活在厄律曼托斯山中，践踏阿耳卡狄亚的田野，后被赫剌克勒斯追到山顶，陷于积雪中而被活捉。）[/color]

“厄律曼托斯山猪。”Finch轻声重复。这种传说中跟普通野猪很像的生物在古老的神话故事中声名远扬。“相当稀有啊。”

“希望现在没有变得更稀有。” Reese伸手拾起在兵荒马乱中不慎掉落在地上的眼镜。 “接下来去哪儿？”

他们朝前走去。

————***————

[b][i]“走了？走了是什么意思？！”

“项圈里的追踪器被摘除了，女士。” 工作人员结结巴巴地回答。“他就那么扬长而去了。确切说，他撞倒了好几堵墙，直到他找到地铁。”

“不懂感恩的肮脏猪。” 先知女王咬牙切齿。“另外两个呢？你是在告诉我，先知蜂巢还是找不到他们的位置？这不可能！”

“先知蜂巢的发现有倒是有……”工作人员犹豫着，“但这些位置不在同一个点，而是分布在四面八方。另外，先知蜂巢每发现一条线索都会同时看到一些别的内容，要么发生在遥远的异地，要么发生在好几年之后——单是彩票号码，就我们已经预测到十年开外了。”

神谕使者震惊地瞪着他。这不可能。“我，想，要，他，们，死！！！听到了吗？死！把其他人都给我叫过来！还有剩下的狗，全都叫过来！”

他们汗流浃背面色灰败地看着她。一般来说，先知女王保持着无懈可击的风度，但现在，她的威严端庄不再。

她的预感在熊熊燃烧。坏了坏了坏了。

角落里，摄像头一闪一闪。

一闪。一闪。一闪。[/i][/b]

————***————

接下来，他们遇到了三种机关。

天花板下来的刀子只需要速度以及Reese及时动用穿越能力。避开陷阱踩着正确的石头涉水则被Finch轻松破解。

至于流沙……

“你刚刚有必要把我抱起来嘛？” Finch嘀嘀咕咕地问。他们费力地朝着有一个分岔区走去。这里有粗大的柱子，墙壁连接着壁龛。大概是某个废弃地铁站的一部分？

“不用谢。”Reese轻快地回答。和之前每一次一样，他一个人先进分岔区，小心地检查这个地方之后才允许Finch进入。

“我们绕过去不就好了吗，”Finch补了一句，“明明有一条安全的路能走的。”

“说话注意点，Finch。你这话可伤害我感情呢。”Finch因为被人像新娘一样打横抱在怀里从陷阱上跃过而产生的羞窘显然只是让Reese乐不可支。

Reese立刻得到了一句尖酸的回答。“我做好准备迎接你泪如雨下了，Mr. Reese。” 

Reese无声地笑。“坐一会。”他催促着他的被监护人走向一个壁龛，那边有一角挑出，高度正适合。

Finch疲惫地看着Reese挑选的地点。“休息并不会让我这条腿好起来，Mr. Reese。”

Reese抓住Finch一只手。“但说不定能让你的头脑更清醒。”他抬起Finch的手：它有一点微微发抖。“缓一缓，让肾上腺素消退一点。再说了，你我需要商量商量撤退方案。”

Finch叹气。“好吧。”他挑了个干净的位置，在几根裸露的钢筋之间。

Reese轻轻松松地撅断一根长钢筋，像掰一根胡萝卜。他在Finch身边坐下，把钢筋递给他。面对Finch的表情，Reese耸肩。“小东西保不齐也会派上大用处嘛。”

Finch小心地接过这件武器。他真心怀疑这东西对他能有什么用。用一只光着的脚将地上的沙子扫平，用钢筋当笔，他开始画图。

“那么，”当他发现Finch显然是不准备开口了的时候，Reese开口了。“你的撤离方案是什么样的？等我们找到迷宫的中心，先知女王肯定不会眉开眼笑等在那里给我们接风洗尘，然后再高高兴兴恭送我们离开。”

Finch皱眉看着自己笔下的标记，擦掉一些，又增添一些。在他的脑袋里，迷宫的形状如花瓣逐一展开。“多数人以为迷宫是方方正正一格一格的。但事实上，迷宫是按照希腊崇尚的黄金比例美学设计的，而黄金比例说到底是螺旋形状，所以迷宫也会是。某种意义上说，迷宫里的人始终是在朝中心而去。这就是迷惑人的地方：为了走出迷宫，事实上人们必须往迷宫深处走。人们可以从中心进入神谕使者的指挥部，然后，理论上说，他们可以从地上建筑的大门直接走出去。”

“我们不可能从那种方式出去。”Reese摇头。

“当然不行。” Finch翻了个白眼。“这就是我为什么在几年之前给这个地方的某个施工人员付了一笔高到离谱的钱让他在迷宫中心附近的地方加设了一扇活板门。一条逃生的捷径，如果有什么万一的话。”

Reese睁大眼睛。“老谋深算啊，Finch。”

Finch耸肩。“我当时没准备真正用到它。只是听说他们在建迷宫，我觉得预作点准备……有备无患。”他低下头看着他画的图纸。

Reese也低下头。沙子上划出了弯弯扭扭相互交错的线条，朝各个方向延展开去。他悄悄地飞快瞥了一眼身边的男人，这个正在和他一起穿越迷宫的男人。

聪明。富有。古怪。神秘。完美的头脑，不完美的身体。

有能力通过迷宫的小小一部分反推整个迷宫的布局，没有外界的帮助，单靠自己的记忆力和本事。

一个谜。

一个[i][b]解谜者[/b][/i]。[color=Silver]（*Cipher，解谜者，某一类超能力者的统称。）[/color]

看看我这是什么奇遇？Reese在心里漫想。

但有一件事他很肯定：这只折翼鸟会活着走出迷宫。Reese至少会确保这一点，因为，很久很久以前，他对他的爱人作出了承诺，而他会信守承诺。

“人们曾经管解谜者叫‘钥匙大师’，在以前，电子化时代之前。”Reese信口往下说。“他们能够设法开启每一扇门，打开每一道锁，解答每一个谜题，画出每一间迷宫的地图，解析每一段密码。”

钢筋的移动几不可察地慢了一点点。“话虽如此，” Finch完成了最后几笔，轻声说，“但是……得到解决方案和实施解决方案完全不是一码事。”

Reese眯起眼睛。Finch巧妙地带开了话题，但是他轻易承认自己的身份这件事告诉Reese，事情没那么简单。好吧，Harold Finch是一个解谜者，一个具有解码超能力的人。但是解谜者是不拥有回避神谕使者视线的能力的。事情不止于此，他还拥有别的天赋。承认自己是解谜者只不过是一个让步，就像扔出一只羊羔作为牺牲，目的是为了满足讯问者的胃口。

Reese没有追问。现在追问得不到答案。他低头看着Finch拟的草图，有些地方还不完整，但足够清晰。

“在中心有九间前厅，呈方形分布。”Finch指着他画的方格画了个圈。“那是人所尽知的，因为这是传统。在其中一个房间里，”Finch戳戳其中一个方格，“设有挤压式陷阱。人一旦走进去，地板会往上升，直到和天花板贴合到一起，所以，站在地板和天花板之间的人面临一个凄惨的下场。但是，天花板某一片镶板上应该是有一个洞的，通过那个洞可以直接钻到地面上。从下往上看，这片镶板的外观和其他天花板镶板没什么区别；从上往下看呢，它看起来只是个下水井盖。那个洞口的活板门就是我们的撤退方案。当然，这套方案也难免存在风险。”

“难免啊。”Reese喃喃地说。他仍用余光打量着这个出人意表的男人。“什么风险？”

“我不知道那个出口有没有完成。”

Reese把整个身体回转过来瞪着他。

Finch叹气。“被我贿赂的那个人还没来得及和我确认是否完工就死掉了。他们无一幸免。”他的语气里有一丝愤然。“每一个人都死于意外，特别巧的意外。如果我早知她如此不择手段，我该付钱把飞机票一并买好的。”Finch视线茫然地瞪着远处的墙壁，追悔莫及地抿了一下嘴。 

“所以，可能根本不存在出口。”Reese沮丧地总结说。

“也有可能存在。” Finch据理力争。“出口至少修了一部分，这个我知道。从时间框架上判断，它也应该完工了，只是我没有办法对这件事予以确切证实。但是，我们还有一套应急方案。”

“也就是我。”Reese点点头。“用穿越的方式冲到街上会闹出很大的阵仗，Finch。”

“我知道。”Finch平静地回答。“但是它跟死相凄惨相比，我认为即便是我也愿意冒一冒暴露的风险，Mr. Reese。”

“那你可真是作出了巨大的牺牲啊。”

Finch锐利地瞪了他一眼。但是，Reese已经采用相位瞬移的方式突兀地消失到了墙的另一面。

“我马上又要充当诱饵了，是不是？”Finch自言自语地说，“真是太棒了。”

橐橐的靴子踏地声沉重缓慢地沿着通道越来越近。

别惦着找出口了。Finch猛地醒悟：这里一定有很多很多活板门以及捷径，否则她的打手们怎么会来得这么快？

厄律曼托斯山猪体型庞大而矮壮。眼前这个男人则十分高大，必须弯下腰才能通过一扇大小正常的门。他的肤色深如黑夜，肩膀宽得擦到了拱门的两侧，粗重的气息仿佛是从鼻孔里爆出来的。

他的眼睛是闪烁的——不对，是[i][b]燃烧的[/b][/i]——亮红色。

一头弥诺陶洛斯牛？Finch吃惊地眨眨眼。一头活的弥诺陶洛斯牛？Finch本以为他们已经灭绝了呢。[color=Silver]（*弥诺陶洛斯，希腊神话里的半人半牛怪，拥有人的身体和牛的头，身高有常人两倍。）[/color]

“我的天，她真是个老派复古的人哪。”感叹的话脱口而出。

弥诺陶洛斯牛是极具威胁的敌人，身体异常强壮，即使是按超能力者的标准衡量。他们不单单孔武有力，而且具备在近距离范围内汇聚能量的能力。他们所到之处，所有的瓷器店都会遭殃，甚至地面都可能会突然开裂。

他们所到之处，周围的人可能会被这种生物释放的能量流撕成碎片。

Finch不认为他有站起身的机会，跑则想都别想了。这么近的距离，又是冲着他们而来，弥诺陶洛斯牛的威力不容小觑。

一道亮光闪过。Reese穿墙而来，落地后一个漂亮的翻滚。他挥舞利爪，劈开弥诺陶洛斯牛脚下的地面。

弥诺陶洛斯牛陷到地下，泥土齐他的腰。

Reese没有放缓速度。他借助冲量优雅地站起身，冲向Finch，拽着他穿墙而去，留下身后一道暴怒的咆哮在隧道间回荡。

“到我背上来。”Reese厉声说。墨色的线条依然在他的皮肤上伸展，他的牙齿锐化为獠牙。

“啊？”

“[i][b]快！[/b][/i]” 这声专横的厉喝实属多余，因为没等Finch开口抗议，他已经将亿万富翁背到背上，以惊人的速度连穿多重墙壁。每一次穿墙都导致一阵让人喘不上气的干热兜头而来，一次，一次，一次。

“停……停下！”Finch喘息着说。他现在喉咙进气难，出气也不顺。Reese如飞的“跑-穿-跑”慢下来，他们在又一个不知道确切位置的隧道里停住脚。

“怎么了？”Reese胸膛起伏，满身大汗。把Finch负在背上只是小意思，但是穿越需要损耗大量能量。过去几个小时里，他完成的穿越比过去数年里的全部加在一起都多。过度使用超能力的负面后果开始浮现了。

“我觉得我早在四面墙之前就顶不住了。” Finch呻吟着说。

“我们现在走得还不够远。” Reese喘息，呼吸急促。

“为什——”

爆炸的能量从后方袭击他们。他俩能够幸免多亏Reese一个拧身一爪劈开最近的墙。干灼的炎热将他们通体包裹。Finch等待温度降到正常——正常的温度标志着他们成功从墙的另一头穿了出来。

他等了又等，看不见，听不见，也[i][b]感觉[/b][/i]不到，只除开热度和干燥。在边界空间，感官被彻头彻尾剥夺了。Finch开始觉得恐慌，因为他意识到他无法呼吸，还是无法呼吸……

然后，一股猛烈无比的力量将他们爆到空中，推向两个不同的方向。Finch趴在瓦砾遍地的地上，终于能够大口大口地吸气。猛然大量涌入的氧气让他有些眩晕。

[i][b]我们拿墙当了防御盾牌。[/b][/i]他明白了。我们以相位移动的方式穿越到墙内，逗留在边缘空间里。等到弥诺陶洛斯牛发动致命一击的时候，那面墙壁承担了伤害。

Finch撑起身子查看被尘土覆盖的四周。事实上，他注意到不止一堵墙承担了伤害。甚至在他们身后都有好几重墙壁被冲开了巨大的口子，大得足够汽车穿过。就算是躲在边缘空间里，巨大的爆炸力仍然波及他们，将他俩像弹片一样从墙内震了出来。

一双有力的手扶着他翻过身。Reese满身泥灰，呼吸仍然急促。“你还好吧？”Reese厉声追问，在他身上上上下下地轻拍检查。“受伤了没？”

“我……”Reese的凶狠语气让Finch慢了一拍才理清思绪，“噢，我还好，相对而言。” Finch犹豫了一下，反问。“你呢？”他伸手去找他的眼镜。一枚镜片碎了，但眼镜依然可用。

Reese松一口气。“我好得像颗桃子。相对而言。”他仔细地打量着那个黑魆魆的洞。到处的灯都在一闪一闪，而且越来越暗。除了别的东西外，弥诺陶洛斯牛肯定还破坏了不少电线。“快点。这一手只能拖住他一两分钟，每一秒对我们来说都很重要。”

这一次，被地狱猎犬扛在背上，Finch没有抗议。

“你怎么会这么了解弥诺陶洛斯牛？” Finch问。Reese像背背包一样将他负在背上，以稳定的速度奔跑着穿过隧道。Reese在避免动用穿越能力，Finch注意到，为了保留他正在急速减少的能力。“在我的认知里，他们已经灭绝了。人们对他们的了解都是从传说和故事里得来的。这儿。”他在另一个交叉口指点。“然后再左转。”

Reese轻哼了一声，继续以稳定的速度往前跑。“神谕使者喜欢在她无聊的时候指使我们相互搏斗。倒不至于不死不休——除非她的哪个藏品得罪了她——还是会留一口气在的。”

Finch倒抽了一口气。“我很抱歉。”

Reese不以为意地哼了一声。“这比卧室之夜好多了。”

趴在Reese背上的Finch迷惑不解地皱皱眉。“卧室……？”

“天一冷，她就需要人暖床，Finch。”Finch得到的是一个带着讥讽的冷淡解释。“她对冷可敏感呢，我可以告诉你。我相信你不需要我把细节一五一十讲给你听。”

Finch感到胃部翻腾。“我很抱歉。”他轻声说，因为，有些行为应该得到人类整体而非仅某个人的道歉。

Reese在转角处小心地观察了一阵子才继续往前。“没关系，Finch。我挺喜欢搏斗之夜的，有意思，不比卧室之夜那么没劲。别看那位女士外形狂野，其实趣味跟香草一样庸常无聊，和她在一起你都不会想开灯。”

Finch脸通红。“这些就不劳告诉我了，Mr. Reese。”

Reese没回答，只是轻笑。

Finch仔细打量着墙上的标记，在他内心勾勒的地图中再加上几笔。“我们现在离中心更近了。”他低声说，“前厅就在那边。”

“那么，我们应该忧心才是。” Reese肃然回答。“我们本应该遇到更多机关才对，而不是这么风平浪静。如果她把机关关闭了，那说明她派来追杀我们的可不止弥诺陶洛斯牛而已，然而他已经够要命的了。他现在正咬着我们不放呢。” Reese深吸一口气，整理思绪。“弥诺陶洛斯牛的领地意识很强，不把我们我们逐出去，或者杀死，他不会罢休。再者，他被抓起来很长时间了，可能有好几年，可能有好几十年。不像厄律曼托斯山猪，他已经不能接受逃跑作为可能性。”

突然，Reese侧头，然后带着Finch穿墙而过，在第一波枪声响起的同时。在见识了那么多神话和传说里的物种后，乒乓大作的枪声显得如此怪诞不合时宜，不过它们的效果可是不折不扣地致命。

他俩穿墙而出。迎接他们的是更密集的子弹。Reese继续一路狂奔，从两个黄眼睛炯炯发光、端着重型枪支埋伏等他们的生物身边强闯出一条路。

“该死的莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人。” Reese穿过另一堵墙，以冲刺的速度沿着迷宫通道狂奔，嘴里咆哮着咒骂。他们的身后是对方快乐的邪恶笑声和吼声在隧道里层层回荡。[color=Silver]（*莱卡翁，希腊神话里的国王，被宙斯变成狼后称为莱卡翁斯兰普。）[/color]

“狼人？” Finch气喘吁吁地问。相位移动带来的冲击像锤子一样落在他身上，对他的影响现在仍未散去。

Reese退到一个黑暗无光的角落里蹲下身，专注地侧耳倾听。“不，不完全是。他们比较像狼人，但没有变身的能力。和狼人一样，他们之间有着森严的狼群等级，还拥有强化感官，但差不多也就这样了。哦，他们还拥有某种……蜂群式思维，我猜是这个词吧。狼型人的思维相通，所以作为团体而言是很出色的猎手，因为每一个人都知道其他人在做什么，随时。狼人才不和神谕使者合作呢，他们闻到疯子的味道就绕道走。莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人则不在乎，他们自己就是疯子——共享思维让他们脑袋里的线错七错八串在一起。他们是一群邪恶的暴徒。”

“太棒了，” Finch喘着气问，“有多少？”

“很多很多。”Reese低声咆哮道。他们俩现在都能听到迷宫里有人在走动：奔跑的脚步声，鬣狗般的笑声。“他们锁定了我们的味道。”

Finch笨拙地从Reese的背上下来，用自己依然在发抖的双脚站定。闭上眼，他在心里勾勒出迷宫的样子，加一笔，减一笔，改一下，转一下 。“我们也锁定了他们的。”Finch突然开口，心里有了解决方案。他找到了解决方案。

他总是能找到解决方案。

Reese转身看着他。

“我们掌握了他们的气味。确切地说，你掌握了。” Finch解释。“你可以倒溯他们进迷宫所使用的捷径，也就是神谕使者留的小小的后门。如果你能突破他们的安防，先知女王会派莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人追杀你。她不会有别的选择，因为他们是她安排在左近的唯一一支力量。”

“弥诺陶洛斯牛是不会跟着我的，Finch。” Reese怒吼。“他第一眼看到的是你。现在，迷宫就是他的领地，他不会放弃的，除非你走，或者你死。”他亮闪闪的眼睛瞪着Finch。

“我不可能和莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人拼速度，Mr. Reese。”Finch回瞪着他。“但是我可以和弥诺陶洛斯牛比智商。事实上，”Finch眯起眼，他的大脑像精密的机械装置一样进行着生存可能性的演算。“我可能已经想到一条计策了。”

Reese一拳砸在Finch脑袋边的墙上，在墙面上留下蛛网般的裂缝。“[i][b]我不会把你丢在这里的。[/b][/i]”他的回答是一句怒喝，暴怒使得他的语气显得格外尖锐。

“你没有别的选择！”Finch有样学样地和他对吼。放低声音，他补了一句。“你没可能同时应付两拨人，Mr. Reese。”远处，莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人高高低低的笑声回荡着，越来越近。“你不可能同时对抗莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人和弥诺陶洛斯牛并且还立于不败之地：你已经快要精疲力竭了。他们的人数比我们多，分散他们的力量——以及注意力——是唯一的办法。”他点了点Reese手腕上晃荡着的高科技珠串。“这个我会带走。一旦你脱离屏蔽器的保护范畴，被监视器捕捉到，他们就会全力追杀你。而他们看不到我，不可能知道我在做什么。我们现在离前厅只有一步之遥；我会进入到迷宫中心。”

“并且被弥诺陶洛斯牛逮个正着。” Reese声音尖锐。“[i][b]我[/b][/i]不是他的对手，Finch。你也不是他的对手。”

Reese不知何时将Finch圈在墙角，Finch顺势靠在墙上。“我也不是你的对手，Mr. Reese。但是我曾经击倒你。记住，我能够打开每一道锁，开启每一扇门，解析每一段密码，解答每一个谜题。我现在[i][b]信任[/b][/i]你，Mr. Reese。”他直视Reese的眼睛，因为信念，他自己的眼睛也闪闪发光。“我从不轻易信任人。我现在相信你会活下去，会扰乱指挥部的运行，转移先知女王和她手下的目光。还有，Mr. Reese，我相信你会回来找我，在我完成病毒上传之后，因为，如果没有你，我就没有生机，明白？等着我的只会是很惨、很惨、很惨的死亡。现在，我[i][b]信任[/b][/i]你，而我会很……承情，如果你能够给予我同样的尊重！”

他们四目交投，仿佛过了长如永恒的时光。“你本来随时都能逃走的。”Finch低低地说。“过去的三年里。随时。不要告诉我，你这样的男人会找不到先知女王命令里的漏洞。她或许是神谕使者不假，但她的脑子空空落落的，都找不到两枚能挨到一起的脑细胞。”

听到Finch突然说的俏皮话，Reese短促地笑了一声。

“关于自我惩罚式的赎罪，Mr. Reese，我不太清楚你心里做的是什么样的算术，” Finch的声音依然低柔如耳语，“我也不知道你怎样衡量力及回馈力。但是在我看来，你的债已经还了。现在是地狱猎犬从麻木中醒过来重新振作的时候了。”跟人身体接触对他来说不是易事，但Finch犹豫着，伸出一只手扳住Reese的肩膀。“如果你走的时候记得带上我，我会感激不尽。”

“但如果你死了呢？”Reese厉声问。

“你会继续自由地活着，先知蜂巢也会自由。” Finch豁达地耸耸肩膀。“而且……我的工作仍然会继续，就算是我不在了。我的死不会没有意义。”

Reese紧紧盯着他，或者，更像是目光直直穿过了他，盯着某种只有他本人才看得到的前景。让Finch吃惊的是，一只手出其不意地覆盖在Finch扳住Reese肩膀的那只手上。

Reese的视线灼灼，仿佛能在Finch身上开两个洞。“也行。但是得按我的路子来。”他舒展利爪，划开Finch的手掌。 

Finch惊讶地眨眨眼。地狱猎犬的利爪分开他手上的皮肉，干净利落。他疼得嘶了一声。“这是……？” 他的伤口刺痛混合着灼痛，但疼痛程度并不像这样深的伤口本可能的那么疼。地狱猎犬的爪子果然尖利。

他满心准备质问Reese，让他给出一个解释，但是这个念头突然被温暖的触感逐到九霄云外：Reese的嘴唇覆盖上来，舌头卷过他的伤口以及他突然万分敏感的手掌，舔舐和吮吸着他掌心里的一小汪鲜血。

被震惊到张口结舌，Finch唯一能做的，是尽量处理因为感知而猛然大量涌入的数据。身为解谜者，一个与生俱来的缺点是，他的大脑解析[i][b]所有事[/b][/i]，从不放过任何蛛丝马迹。他的所有神经元都在高速运转，解析、检查和归类每一个数据，让他无暇进行真正的思考。

Reese猛地倾身向前，整个人贴在小个子男人身上。有那么一瞬间，Finch心跳如雷，站立不稳；他以为Reese——John Reese，地狱猎犬，前杀手——即将吻他。更奇怪的是：当Reese侧头把嘴凑近他的耳朵而非嘴唇的时候，他不知道该把自己的情绪归于哪一类，究竟是释然，抑或是失望。

“这样子我就能找到你了，不管你去哪里。”Reese哑着嗓子柔声说。“活下去，小小鸟。我会来找你。”

Reese抽身离开。“你刚刚做什么了？”Finch声音微微颤抖地问，“[i][b]你刚刚做什么了？[/b][/i]”

但Reese已经沿着通道飞奔而去。他像障碍滑雪一样从迎面而来的两个莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人中一穿而过。对方懵了头，恨恨地怒吼着，手里的电筒光束扫来扫去。这时，迷宫里的供电已经不太稳定了。

Finch低头看着自己仍在簌簌抖动的手。他的掌心中有四条整齐的黑线。伤口已经愈合了，现在甚至连刺痛的感觉都没有，只有蜿蜒到手腕和手臂的细细的干涸了的血迹能证明，刚刚他还血流如注。

在他的手腕上，珠串微微晃荡。

————***————

[i][b]过去的一小时里，先知女王弄花了她完美无瑕的指甲油，因为她一直咬着指甲啃啃啃。最后，她的预知能力发出的警报实在太强烈，她不堪重负地离开操作间，走向整座建筑防卫最为森严的地方。

那就是先知蜂巢。在人们的想象里，先知蜂巢气氛庄严肃穆，像一座教堂，或者祭坛，天意所系的神谕使者规规矩矩地聚在一起。现实却是大相径庭的死气沉沉，像一间植物人病房：年轻的女子乃至女孩一排排地躺在医院的轮床上，由点滴、呼吸机和各种奇形怪状的其他管子解决她们的生理需求，而她们被困的大脑被强迫着去窥探未来——别人的未来；她们自己已经没有未来可言。那里其实是个压抑的地方。

她像检查珠宝一样检查着自己的藏品，确保自己寻找的那个她还在。“他不可能成功的，你知道。如果他成功，我们早就预见得到了。”

没有人回答她，只有沉默。没关系，本来现在这里也没有人可以开口对她说话。

哈！她突然感到恢复了一些自信。一只小狗，一个矮子，他们以为他们能胜过她，纽约的先知女王？他们自以为自己有本事，会耍花枪，但是她才是抓着王牌的人，每一张王牌。

可怜的小狗。她冷冷一笑。他以为我已经让他生不如死了，但他完全，一点，都不懂，什么是真正的生不如死……

他会懂的。等到今夜之后他就会懂。她离开先知蜂巢，锁在她身后咔哒锁死，只留下生物识别屏亮着。

电话进来了。她接起手机。

“女士，地狱猎犬在摄像头中出现了。”

她皱眉。“就他一个？”

“是的，女士。”

呵。也许一切正常，毕竟没出乱子。

“女士，”那边的声音突然出奇慌乱，“他找到了一扇隐蔽门，女士。他闯入了大楼！”

“什么？！”

她头上的警报开始鸣响。

落了锁的门上，生物识别屏的指示灯开始闪烁。

一闪。一闪。一闪。[/b][/i]

————***————

Reese并没有在莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人身上花费太多时间。他们对他构成威胁是因为他们的数量众多，但现在，他们四下分散在隧道里，起不了什么作用。零星的一两个狼型人打发起来不算难，虽然躲子弹从来既不容易又不好玩。

Finch的判断没有错；迷宫里到处都是隐蔽的活板门和门禁控制板。他追随着莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人越来越浓的气味轨迹。他们来的时候是成群结队的，所以，各条气味轨迹的交汇点为他指示着方向。跟着气味走简单得像是小孩子的游戏，放倒偶尔遇到的一两个莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人则只需要凭借肌肉的记忆就足够了。

Reese轻松到能够在心里细细思考。

Finch鲜血的味道在他嘴里萦绕不去。这和以前不一样，和先知女王控制他的时候不一样。Reese现在[i][b]充满了[/b][/i]能量；他轻松地奔跑，穿越，就像他不曾花费半个晚上透支体力一样。大多数人会把这样的意外缓过劲儿当成交好运，但Reese当特工多年，他不会轻率相信预料之外的好运气。

这样子有些不寻常。Finch的血液里有什么东西在……在给他[i][b]提供力量[/b][/i]。 解谜者可不拥有这样的能力。 

还是说……Reese被突然浮现的念头分了神。他在转角处迟疑了一瞬，然后才猛扑向他追踪的气味来源。 

还是说……其实他们拥有？

解谜者能够屏蔽神谕使者的视线吗？真有人实际[i][b]检验[/b][/i]过这件事吗？解谜者很是稀少，他们通常被轻视，被摆在一个“有时起点儿作用”的地位上。顶尖的工匠，能够解决一些小谜团，在这个计算机时代能够编写一些不错的、除了编程的解谜者本人之外无人能真正看懂的独特程序，但这个群体无权无势，没有人对他们正眼相看。他们的能力无形，无质，没有看得见摸得着的影响。完全有这样一种可能：人们自以为每个人都在神谕使者的注视下，但其实神谕使者从来没有关注过他们。这样的事情不是不存在。阴翳使者通常就是这样活下来的。

但是……每一次神谕使者们看向Finch，他们看到各种各样的事情，只[i][b]除开[/b][/i]Finch本人。他们通常看得那么准确、清晰、长远，就像他们看透了……

Reese猛地停在一堵墙的前面。气味到此为止。

如果身为一个解谜者的独到之处并不在于[i][b]拥有[/b][/i]缜密的计算思维能力呢？如果实际上……

怪不得神谕使者都无法[i][b]看到[/b][/i]他，Reese震惊地意识到。当然他们看不到。

Reese使用相位移动的方式穿墙来到另一端的隐秘隧道内。跟迷宫不一样，这边有着清晰的标志。他破坏了门内侧的读卡器，但是这一招不会顶很久。

顺着隧道，他朝隧道连接的楼梯飞奔而去。

隧道的出口处有一个摄像头，红灯闪烁。

一闪。一闪。一闪。

————***————

Finch捡起一只手电筒；它是某一个莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人在和Reese的扭打中失手掉落的，那种沉重的金属货，能拿来当武器使。不算是什么高精尖武器，但是有什么拿什么吧，他不能挑挑拣拣。

他坚定地无视了那些穿着保安制服一动不动躺在地上的身形。他们是生是死，他不清楚，反正查明他们的生死亦不改变他接下来必须要做的事。他同时无视了他们的配枪；枪对他没有帮助。一瘸一拐地，他走进通道——最后一条通道，它连接的是前厅，按理说，那里将埋藏着最凶险致命的陷阱。

同样，修建迷宫的工人对陷阱作了标记。而他需要寻找的是其中的某一个特定陷阱。跛行着绕着环形通道往前走的时候，他听到了弥诺陶洛斯牛的嘶吼。后者顺着入侵者的气味，笨重迟缓但势不可挡地过来了。

时间不多了。

幸好，第三扇门正是他想找的。某个富有幽默感的工人甚至给它取了个名字叫“哈哈镜乐园”。Finch推开门。

无数个Finch回望着他。

房间里纵横交错，全都是镜子。房间的边缘、中心或者出口在哪根本无法辨识。甚至连地板和天花板都是镜子。反射的镜像扭曲了视线，使得人们看不出房间的形状，或者大小。

机关的设计是，来人必须穿过房间找到出去的门，但是布满镜子的房间里，有很多隐蔽的角落隐藏着深深浅浅的坑。要是不小心掉下去，掉进深坑都算是走运的，因为坑的深度足以使人当场丧命。

至于那些浅一些的嘛，就只能躺在那里顾影自照，顺便等着脱水而死了。

房间四处的明亮灯光时而亮起，时而熄灭，使得房间忽而笼罩在耀目的白色光线下，忽而沉浸在墨墨黑的阴影中。陷坑隐藏在重重叠叠的镜子中，视错觉使得它们难以被察觉。这里是迷宫之中的迷宫。

Finch身后，弥诺陶洛斯牛在怒吼。

Finch盯着他自己污迹斑斑的苍白脸孔。他罩着一件对他来说尺寸过大的外套，赤裸着双足，手里的唯一武器是一支手电筒。

他面对的是弥诺陶洛斯牛。

面对的是距离越近则Finch[i][b]使[/b][/i]他变得越强的弥诺陶洛斯牛。

他吐出一口气，一步踏进了哈哈镜乐园。

————***————

随手搜集附近情报是Reese已经自动形成的习惯。他不记得自己上一次不经侦查就擅闯陌生的地方是什么时候；他总是充分了解周围环境和所有影响因素。对于干间谍这一行的来说，这是生存常识：每一个细节都可能在某一天变得至关重要。

比如说，虽然他的行动被局限在和宿舍一样局促的房间里，或者陪在先知女王身边，她选择带他去哪里“遛一遛”（这是她大笑着选用的词）他就最多只能去去哪里，没有行动自由，但Reese花了三年时间分析自己所在的环境。所以他掌握了那些小小的秘密，譬如说，大多数保安都会在没人注意的时候用他们的黄色通行证进入到行政楼层，因为在行政楼层可以拿到红色的主通行证进入行政休息室，在那边来上一杯超级贵的行政人员专享咖啡。

他还知道，因为先知蜂巢全天候二十四小时都有员工和神谕使者，所以它需要一些配套支持设施，比如垃圾倾倒槽和连通餐厅的上菜升降机。没有侍者上上下下地跑，整座建筑看起来整洁得多，但也是每一个渗透者的福音。

当时，这些观察并没有任何实际用途。但Reese曾经是他这一行的翘楚，他擅长收集情报和利用情报。

在进入大楼和击退第一波安保人员（私人保安，都是人类，Reese尽可能留了他们的活口）之后，Reese奔着餐厅去。警报一直在尖啸，他的行动必须要快。莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人正在路上；一旦他们到了封闭式的猎场里，他们会占到他们在迷宫里占不到的上风。

餐厅里没有人，厨房也没有。一旦发现大楼被入侵，楼宇便启动人群疏散，事实上疏散现在仍未完成。因为餐厅位于底层，所以它会是首先被清空的。正在冷却的锅子和烤架仍滋滋作响。

Reese继续速战速决。他飞快地挥挥手，毁掉了墙上的摄像头。脱下西装和下面的衬衫，他毫不犹豫地划开自己的手臂，将鲜血滴到两件衣服上，直到它们染上了可观的血迹。拉开垃圾倾倒槽的门，Reese把西装扔下去，再找到配有电控的传菜升降机，把衬衫塞进去，让它升到可去的最高楼层。

只留下贴身的背心，Reese蹲在厨房的旋转式铁门旁边，守在炉灶边上等着。

最终进来了四个莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人。他们执枪在手，Reese给他们部分同事造成的伤害终于让他们起了警戒心。这正是蜂巢式思维的毛病：个体的肾上腺素水平急剧提高迅速传染整个狼群，然后拉低他们的智商值。如果莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人能有一个靠谱的领导，知道怎样有效传递信息分享和抓住重点，那么他们并不算是蠢货。但是先知女王用酒、色、成瘾药控制了狼群的领袖人物，因为她的想法也不是全无道理：使用雇佣兵要做两手准备，不要给他们机会背叛你。

狼型人的黄色眼睛灼灼发亮。他们没有携带无线电通讯设备；没那个必要。他们所感、所知、所嗅、所闻统统以传心术的方式广而告之给队伍里的其他人。Reese的动作一定得快。

他们一度被新鲜血液的味道吸引（一个莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人准备朝上追去，另一个准备往下），然后才注意到Reese拧开的煤气的味道。一个人冲着嘶嘶的煤气泄漏声猛转身，但是Reese的动作比她快，一招将她放倒。

后面的事情不过是几秒钟之内的事：他刚刚放倒的莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人身后还有一个莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人。Reese扑到他身上，抢在对方扣下扳机之前将枪打掉踢远。对方的手臂像根小树枝一样被地狱猎犬拗断，疼得厉声惨呼——但他的惨叫声并没有盖住另外两个莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人抬起的枪口里发出的枪声。

其中有一个莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人年纪稍长，经验丰富。所以，虽然断了手臂的那个莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人以意念转达着他扣下扳机的意图，年长的莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人却还能迟疑着把所有的事情都考虑进来：[i][b]煤气，封闭空间，火花[/b][/i]。门外，其他一些莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人正高呼着“不要！不要开枪！”匆匆闻讯赶来。 

但是另一个莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人年纪比较轻，差不多只是个孩子，他阅历尚浅，还不懂得不单单依靠直觉行事。

他开了枪。

[i][b]轰。[/b][/i]

————***————

[i][b]先知女王连走带跑地来到她巨大的私人办公室。特勤人员和安保人员的电话接二连三地打进来，她厉声呵斥着“快点搞定啊该死的！”回撤到她办公室。现在，外界电话随时可能像洪水一样涌入。虽然是在深夜，但整座大楼紧急疏散的消息不可能不传开。先知女王将不得不应对这些电话，安抚公众。神谕使者的地盘失火了——哪怕是这样解释也足够丢人；说到底，神谕使者理应看到未来的。

她的桌上躺了一只盒子。茫然地盯着它，她终于想起来这是什么：她曾经吩咐把小矮瘸子的东西拿给她过目，以便帮助她探明他的身份。当时，趁他协助一个男人躲避杀手追杀的当口，他们一拥而上把他逮个正着。那个男人的死是先知蜂巢预测中即将发生的事情。通常，他们不会动手篡改命运，除非他们收了好处费，但是，他们当时预见到的影像在一瞬间变得模糊不清，所以他们知道，不管是谁一直在干扰他们，这件事情这个人有份参与。他们埋伏，猛扑，擒住小个子男人；接下来把他剥得一丝不挂则纯粹是出于先知女王的恶意。这个其貌不扬的小个子男人当她的眼中钉肉中刺已经很久了。她曾经向某些人许诺过……某些未来；她许诺的事情不能实现，这让先知女王以及先知联盟纽约分支的颜面很不好看。

一屁股跌坐在她的皮椅子上，先知女王把箱子拽过来。她把平平无奇的西装外套扔到一边；西装料子不错，但没什么值得深究之处。其他衣物也是如此。箱子里没有名片，没有钱包，没有票根，没有车钥匙。什么都没有，除了……她伸手到西装口袋里，捞出一只手机。啊哈！

手机处在关机状态。但她按下电源键，手机依然有电量。这是一只看起来很廉价的智能手机，没什么值得瞩目的地方。屏幕亮起来，闪着明亮的蓝光。

一闪。一闪。一闪。

先知女王的计算机悄然启动了。她转过椅子，正好看到登录界面。手机屏幕暗下去，然后一行一行的白色代码带着不祥的意味从屏幕上闪过，快得肉眼无法看清。

她的计算机突然被登录进去。

眨着眼，张着嘴，她像涸泽之鱼一样喘着气。坏了，她的预感向她示警。坏了坏了坏了。

手机突兀地显示出“上传中”的字样，下面有一个进度圈转啊转。她的电脑显示屏上开始闪过一张张照片、一份份文档。都是她熟悉的面孔。

曾经有那么多人，在她选择的道路上曾经有那么多人想当她的绊脚石。那么多傲慢无知爱抱怨的政客和律师、社工和医生，那么多异议者和博客写手—— 他们的命运凭什么干扰她的青云直上。最终他们没有，因为她没有给他们这个机会。

现在，他们都在这里，他们的面孔以稳定的速度一张接一张地从她的屏幕上闪过。上一任先知女王，她的入门导师，也是唯一令她心有愧疚的一个。验尸验得太认真的法医。在法案表决中对神谕使者的存在发表不满的参议员（他认为她们的存在无益于道德人心）。收集和验证了太多传闻又太擅长抽丝剥茧找出事实的反对派活动家，当然，还有他妻子。修建迷宫的工人，掩饰罪行的律师，以及掩藏账目痕迹的会计师……没有一个人被漏掉。

她震惊地盯着由她所犯罪行组成的幻灯片：令她毛骨悚然的脸孔一张张掠过，而她也颤抖得越来越厉害。终于，她无法再忍受：暴怒地尖叫着，她猛然举起电脑砸在地上，碎片四溅。她尖叫着拼命地连踢带踩，然后用她细细的鞋跟将手机也一脚踩烂。

她头发蓬乱，满脸是汗，喘着粗气，徒劳地又朝着满地狼藉愤愤然踢了一脚，然后强迫自己冷静下来。没有关系。他不会有命从迷宫里活着出来。而她的小猎犬会回到她身边。等到她把真相揭示给他看，他会乖乖主动留下来，再也不会心生异念。他会驯服，听任她的所有驱使。

她的呼吸平缓下来。这样，从外表上看，先知女王比刚才冷静多了。但如果有人直视她阴沉的眼睛，会看到里头闪着一丝已经……疯狂迷乱的神情。

有一件事情是她一定要亲手做的：她要结果那个小个子男人。这些事不该有人知道；不应该给他任何机会告诉任何人。呵，要保证这一点并不难。她想起了审讯室里那个小小的可怜的身影；要让这样的人屈服有何难。[/b][/i]

————***————

[i][b]哗啦！[/b][/i]

镜面地板上，荧光灯泡的碎片洒落一地。光线在玻璃墙面、柱子和地板上来回折射。迷宫如星河璀璨。

[i][b]哗啦！[/b][/i]

Finch下脚的时候必须当心。作为迷宫而言，这间房间的设计本不算复杂，特别是和整个大迷宫相比。但先知女王向来喜欢玩阴的，所以Finch必须打点精神，尽可能谨慎行事。

[i][b]哗啦！[/b][/i]

又一盏灯碎了。

[i][b]哗啦！

砰！[/b][/i]

Finch僵立了半秒钟，但没有回头看。回头看又能有什么用？

弥诺陶洛斯牛闯进了哈哈镜乐园。

Finch咬紧牙。他的时间不多了。

————***————

待在通风管里可不太舒服。Reese尽可能快进快出，动作利落地穿过通风管道。莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人的长嗥短吼在楼宇里回荡。他只需要再上一层楼就能抵达高区安保区拿到红色条纹的主通行证。

相对而言，他仍有比较充裕的时间。莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人都还懵着呢；他们好容易从同伴暴毙引起的半歇斯底里状态恢复过来，正忙着搞明白为什么会有两道热辣辣的新鲜味道朝着两个截然不同的方向分头而去。最终他们会明白的；他们会派人到垃圾槽的末端以及传菜机的终点站，找到新鲜的猎物味道的来源。但现在，Reese在时间上是领先的。

他抵达安保区，从保险柜里顺手牵了一张红条纹通行证。利用它，他进入到大楼更为核心的位置：主控制中心。这一路畅通无阻。大楼基本疏散空了，没什么人，而莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人被Reese正耍得团团转。

Reese大可以采用相位移动的方式直接穿越进去，但是凭着红色条纹的通行证，他能正大光明大摇大摆地进入主控制室而不会有人拔枪相向。毕竟，仍守着摄像头的安保人员寻找的是一个会穿墙而过的超能力生物，而非持有通行证的满脸倦容的保安。与其硬闯，不如智取；这是成败关键。

智取，再加上动作敏捷。Reese用红色通行证打开主控制室的门，然后在门滑开的时候猛地向前蹿——幸亏如此，不然他少不了吃到保安的枪子；他们被下达了死命令，以捍卫控制室为先，不惜一切手段。

Reese扔下卡，亮出利爪。他从门侧的墙壁直穿而过，一拳将持枪的保安打倒在地，随即直奔房间里另外两个人。他们都只是普通人而已，所以还没来得及起身——甚至还没来得及眨眼——就被打得倒地不起。Reese将他们人事不省的身体从主控终端边拖开。

三年卧室之夜在Reese输入先知女王的主管理员密码那一刻终于得到了弥偿。此时，系统是他的囊中物，任他操控。

来捣点儿乱？Reese自娱自乐地咧嘴一笑，调取了营房（官方上称之为“营房”但真正住过的人都管它叫牢笼）的监控摄像头。

营房总共有数十个房间，每一间都窄小拥挤，里头住一个人，被先知女王随意拘押的人。过去几年里，Reese和他们当中不少混得挺熟。

Reese按下应急门禁开关，所有门同一时间打开。他从各个角度看到里头的人惊讶地骚动起来。Reese扭弯面前细细的麦克风，启动内部广播系统。 “Joan。”他低声呼唤一个女人的名字；过去一段时间里她一直照顾他，他欠她很多。“你知道我是谁。现在所有门都打开了，安保系统几乎全线瘫痪。你带大家出去，顺便闹点动静出来。”

Joan回以一个高兴的狡黠微笑。“不在话下，John。”她的指尖突然火光闪现，砰一声，火球摧毁了摄像头。

Reese点点头。Joan会送所有人出去的。他们基本上都是街头流浪汉和离家出走者，与他一样在街头突袭扫荡中被抓住囚禁，或者通过一些不光彩的渠道被卖到先知女王手里。所有人都渴盼着重获自由的机会。谢天谢地，除了在安排他们出营房放风的时候，神谕使者没想过给他们戴上项圈。

现在，Reese获得了他想要的乱子。这里马上就会被重获自由的人们闹得天翻地覆。安保力量过于薄弱，没有占到优势位置，会很难控制局面。现在，该下到迷宫里了。他仍然能感觉到Finch的存在带来的强烈吸引力。这个男人还活着呢。

电话响了。

Reese迟疑了一下，但最终拿起话筒。

“应急方案……蓝色……级别……访问权……十三……楼……三……一……二……病房……七号……床……” 那个计算机合成的声音说。

“你是谁？”Reese怒问。所有的显示屏突然闪烁着熄灭，然后变成空白。再然后，重复的语句突然在屏幕上快速滚动。[i][b]折翼鸟。你承诺过。折翼鸟，你承诺过。折翼鸟。你承诺过。[/b][/i]

Reese感到寒意顺着他的脊背往上蹿。他身后，一个电子控制的保险箱哒地一声打开了。他飞快转过身。

里头躺了一张蓝色通行证。他只见过先知女王本人用过蓝色通行证。这相当于万能钥匙，能畅通无阻地出入大楼的任意地方。

“你是谁？” Reese又一次质问。这一次他低沉地咆哮着。

“应急方案……蓝色……级别……访问权……十三……楼……三……一……二……病房……七号……床。”

随即是嘟嘟的忙音。

Reese盯着显示屏。它们依然在滚动显示那几句让人汗毛倒竖的话，一遍又一遍。

莫名其妙地突然被传达了意味深长的信息，Reese抄起蓝色通行证，离开房间，混入到复仇者在楼宇里愈演愈烈的混乱局势中去。

————***————

Finch已经做了他能力范围内有可能采取的一切措施。前面再无去路，而且即使有，时间也不够他继续前行。他站在黑暗里，静静等待。

弥诺陶洛斯牛每朝着迷宫深处前进一步都会造成四面八方细如蛛丝的裂痕，从地板到立柱到墙壁到天花板。他很[i][b]愤怒[/b][/i]，产生的动能肆意流淌毫不收敛。一个影像一分为二，二分为四，四分为八，成百，上千。裂痕有时候扩张得很慢，在镜面上极具威胁性地慢慢延伸，犹如薄冰渐裂。也有一些时候，被动能影响到的镜子毫无征兆直接[i][b]炸裂[/b][/i]，就好像被浸在深深深深的水面下终于不堪重压。

除开红色的眼睛之外，弥诺陶洛斯牛的长相和人类出奇一致。虽然他个头高出很多，但还是很像人类。他咆哮着，气息如雷，顺着可恨的入侵者一地玻璃碎片的行进路线一路追踪，只是偶尔因为玻璃的炸裂稍微延缓一下脚步。

当电筒骤亮照出Finch身影的时候，弥诺陶洛斯牛几乎怒吼起来。这个可憎的入侵者站在那里，重影向四面八方展开，重重映射，仿佛无穷无尽，但每一个重影看起来都不是太妙：衣不蔽体，双足赤裸，眼镜歪斜，脸有淤痕。但他的真身站在中心，握着一支手电筒，头上笼罩了一圈光晕。他直直地和弥诺陶洛斯牛愤怒的视线对视。

“你可以不必这样。” Finch柔声恳请对方理解，“你可以不必屈从她的命令。今夜之后，她再也不能对先知联盟发号施令，而你将重获自由。你[i][b]有权[/b][/i]享受自由。”

弥诺陶洛斯牛没有被他说服。他的眼睛里看到的只有入侵者。在他迷乱的神智里，唯一的念头只有“入侵者必须死”。

大吼一声，弥诺陶洛斯牛周身笼罩着巨大的能量向前[i][b]猛冲[/b][/i]。他会结果这个胆大包天擅闯他领域的东西。

Finch没有闪避。他无处可躲。手电筒没有摇晃，尽管他本人有一些轻微颤抖。

弥诺陶洛斯牛扑到Finch身上，而Finch碎成千万片明晃晃的碎片。

被弥诺陶洛斯牛扑到的其实是镜子。Finch将手电筒塞进一个破裂的电源插座里，自己则站在电筒光下，假装成双手握着电筒的样子。

电筒周围，他小心地绕上了从灯里取得的电线。

电线连上了他藏在眼镜腿里的手术刀。

那薄薄的刀刃不能对弥诺陶洛斯牛怎样，最多也就是戳得他稍微刺疼一下而已。

但六百伏特的交流电可就另说了。

Finch闪身躲到他先前靠着的柱子后面，而弥诺陶洛斯牛惨叫着抽搐倒地。

他所积蓄的动能悉数释放。

在他们四周，整个世界仿佛粉碎成数也数不清的碎片。

————***————

Reese诅咒着阻止他上到第十三层的各种花招。首先，电梯里根本没有十三楼，尽管这幢大楼足足有三十层。

Reese搭乘电梯上到十二楼，然后顺着水泥楼梯跑上去。在途中，他看到本不该有门的转角处出现一扇门，上头写着“非授权人士不得擅入”。

刷刷蓝色通行证，门开了。

Reese小心翼翼地走进去。

他像是来到了另一个世界。不再有光鲜的办公室和格子间，这里是白得耀眼的病房。

门口有安保岗哨，但眼下没有保安在。走廊的另一端有一扇门，门上的门锁和门栓多得毫无必要。

[i][b]先知蜂巢[/b][/i]，Reese意识到。这让他的心猛地坠了一下。没有人见过这里。

钢铁大门上安装有一个显示屏。门上牢牢地上着钢制的栓锁，没有东西能攻克它，除了爆炸物。但是显示屏在闪烁。

一闪一闪一闪。你承诺过。一闪一闪一闪。

一阵寒意掠过。Reese迟疑了。他不太确信他是不是想继续前进。他不喜欢在没有足够信息的情况下行事；这不是他期待的。

硬起心肠，Reese采用相位移动的方式直接破门而入。

这里有……有[i][b]那么多[/b][/i]人。太多太多，全都是女性，与一台台机器相连。她们的头发被剃光，头上罩着银色的网罩。而且全都安静得像死人。

邪恶的场面。

三一二病房。七号床。Reese打点精神，小心地找到正确的房间。

朝里看了一眼，他双膝一软，几乎栽倒在地。

————***————

[b][i]“我很高兴联系上了你，John。” Jessica的声音暖暖的，但是Reese敏锐地觉察出一丝黯然。

“你没事吧？”

“没事，我没事，John。” Jessica坚持说，而Reese报以怀疑的沉默。“但是，能跟你说说话我真的很高兴。能有个朋友说说话是多么好的事。”

唔，朋友。现在他们的关系只能止步于此了。

“听我说，John。我的时间不多，我需要你为我做一件事。答应我，John。”

Reese警觉地将一次性手机朝耳边按得更紧一些，试图分析通话里的背景杂音。她遇到麻烦了吗？遇到危险了吗？Reese那么熟悉她的声音，听得出她深藏的绝望。“发生什么事了？我至少需要二十四小时才能赶到你身边……”

“不准。不准你过来，John；你过来并没有作用。听我说，好吗？这件事真的很重要，而我需要你答应我一些事。”

“什么事？”

“当你迷失的时候，当你在深渊里游荡的时候，你需要找到那只折翼鸟，将他救出去。行吗？我知道我说的话现在听起来很离奇，John，但是我向你保证，很多人的性命都掌握在你手上，你必须把那只鸟救出去。”

Reese用力揉了一把脸。“我没明白。你说的是预言吗？”

“是的。性命攸关的预言。” Jessica严肃地说。“你知道要让人相信预言有多难吧？我不可能直挺挺地跑到别人面前把预言讲出来。别人要么不会相信我，要么会在惊慌失措中一头栽到预言的命运里去。不管怎样，他们都会迁怒于信使。” Jessica的声音里充满沮丧。“我没办法把所有具体情况都讲给你听，John，但是，那只鸟能够活下去将会非常非常重要。至少对于神谕使者而言是这样。也对于你，John。” Jessica哀伤地说。“答应我，John。求你。”

“好的。” Reese吐出一口气。“我答应你。我会把那只鸟救出去。你知道这件事会在什么时候发生吗？”

Jessica叹气。“也许要等一辈子。也许要等漫长如永恒的时间。谁知道呢？人们感受到的时间和时间的真正长度是不一样的。”

“这话倒不假。” Reese试着让自己的语气轻快一点来安慰心情不佳的Jessica。

“是啊。我接下来要说的事，你会不喜欢的，John。” 她的声音很轻柔。“你会不喜欢的，所以我就不强求你答应我了。这只是我的小小请求，行吗？”

Reese做了坏的准备。“好的。”

“等你下一次看到我的时候——我是说真正看到我的时候——你需要放手。”

Reese感觉到地面一下子裂开，将他一口吞噬到暗无天日的地底。“Jessica。”他咬紧牙关，防止自己放声大喊。“如果你需要……如果你遇到麻烦，让我来帮你！”

“你不可能在所有事情上都挺身而出，John。”她平静地说。“就算是你可以，我也不需要哪个白骑士为我出头。看看看！那个金发小女人瘦归瘦，她自己能搞定自己的事！”

他忍不住笑出声。不管命运毫无预兆地给她什么样的打击，Jessica一直坚持证明她能够自己处理。

“这是我的选择，John。” 她的坚持让他冷静下来。“记住这一点。还有，记住我还活着，我会没事的。我不会是孤单单一个人。你需要继续过你的生活。我知道我不能逼迫你答应我这件事，但你至少为了我朝这个方向努力，行吗？相信我：我知道我自己在做什么，遇到你之前我没事，你不在我身边了我也会没事的，就像我希望你也能这样，为了我。请尊重我的选择，John。这是我爱你的若干原因之一。”

Reese感到胃部翻涌。“你知道我会不惜一切帮助你的，是不是？”

“我知道。这是我爱你的另一个原因。但我知道我自己在做什么，John。这永远是我自己的抉择。”[/i][/b]

————***————

她还是她，Jessica，虽然他们残酷地剃光了她美丽的头发，还在她咽喉处强行插入了可怕的喉管。

天哪，[i][b]Jessica[/b][/i]。他一直以为——是坚信——她不在了。

难怪先知女王在他面前总是一副强忍得意的嘴脸。她一定是把这个惊喜保留着，等着在某个特殊的日子放大招。

“这就是你当时那句话的含义了，是不是？” 他嘶哑着嗓子，在寂静中自语。“等我下一次看到你的时候，我需要放手。你[i][b]预先看到了[/b][/i]这一幕，你什么都[i][b]预先看到了[/b][/i]。”

他希望她能开口[i][b]说句话[/b][/i]。其他人只是连接着普通的鼻管，而Jessica连接的是喉管，这说明她不可能在短时间内苏醒。有可能永远都不能。

[i][b]我还活着，我会没事的。我不会是孤单单一个人。[/b][/i]

Reese粗重地吐出一口气。Jessica曾经请求他尊重她的抉择。如果她真的预先看到了整件事，她一定是当时就知道了：这是她最后的宿命。他不知道Jessica到底看到了什么才会表现得好像[i][b]这种[/b][/i]未来是最好的宿命。

[i][b]我不会是孤单单一个人。[/b][/i]

如果她的昏迷没有苏醒希望，那么先知蜂巢现在是她和外界的唯一联系。先知蜂巢中的其他人与她之间存在着连接，她们可以和Jessica交流，充当她面向外界的眼耳。

他怎么能够……但他能够——他必须。这是他许下过的承诺。

“如果什么时候有机会，”他对着她轻语，“请到我的梦里来和我一起喝杯咖啡。”

他小心避开她头上的罩子，俯身亲吻她的额头。

绷起肩膀，他出发去救那只折翼鸟。

是时候重新振作了。

-————***————

Finch又一次全身赤裸，虽然只是暂时性的——他需要用他身上唯一的衣物扫开玻璃碎片，以免划伤他赤裸的双脚。镜屋之内几乎伸手不见五指：仍完好无损的灯不多，镜子则全军覆没。没有了视觉小把戏营造的漫无边际感，这间房间现在平平无奇，只除开星罗棋布的深坑。

Finch扫开一条路来到俯卧在地的弥诺陶洛斯牛身边，但也仅此而已了；他爱莫能助。超自然的生物陷入了昏迷，虽然还没有死，但相去亦不远：他身上插满碎玻璃，身上千百处伤口汩汩流血。就算是Finch能够为他止血，但对他颅骨上深深的旧伤疤亦无能为力。

Finch摇头。“她对你实施了脑叶白质切除术，你这个可怜人。我所得知的每一件新的事情都让我对她更感不齿。”

Finch不得不留下从智力上看已成废人的弥诺陶洛斯牛，然后花了宝贵的几分钟扫出一条通往大门的路。

迷宫中心的大门。

他检查了自己的眼镜：少了一个部件，但依然完好无损。珠串也还在。他准备好了。

在迷宫里吃过种种苦头之后，新的房间展现出的奢华让人简直不敢置信。他脚下踩着的地毯柔柔的，正常亮度的光线在房间里流溢，中间有一座电梯，但Finch不打算乘坐。他脱下腕上的珠串，摘下眼镜。

突然，他坏掉的那条腿被人踢了一记，眼镜和珠串脱手飞出，他本人则被踹得躺在地上，疼痛难忍。还没反应过来是怎么回事，他的胸口又挨了一记。

先知女王收回她穿着靴子的脚，面对Finch的艰难喘息柔声轻笑。“天哪，你还以为……你居然真的还以为……你能活着从这儿出去。”她的红唇朝两侧伸展，露出一个巨大的小丑式笑容。“你是怎么会蠢到这个地步的？”

她又一次抬腿。Finch奋力扭了一下，冲着他面门而去的那一记没有踢实，否则他的牙都少不了掉两颗。但他还是满嘴血：牙齿磕到了口腔内里。

“我简直[i][b]不相信[/b][/i]我会让你这样的人弄脏我的脚。我打赌你觉得自己特别[i][b]聪明[/b][/i]，弄那个照片集，嗯？我会因为害怕就……就怎么着，饶你一命？对我来说，你，贱，如，蝼，蚁！”她每吐出一个字，就狠狠地踢一脚。Finch不得不蜷起身体保护自己。“你这个愚蠢，丑陋，下贱……”

“你想要知道真相吗？” Finch问。他的牙齿上染着血，声音也因为受伤而含糊。

“我[i][b]什么都知道[/b][/i]！”她狂怒地厉喝。

“不，你不知道。” Finch撑住地面，坐直身体，尽可能让自己的动作显得自然，而不是看起来像是他正在努力去够他脱手失去的装备——它们离他不远。“你不知道我是怎么找到他们的。”

先知女王喘着粗气，她的黑发蓬乱得像是耗子在那里做了个窝，眼睛里的神采迷乱得如同Finch留在身后的碎镜片。

“双塔倒下来的时候，我人在纽约。”他朝后又挪了一点，表面上看是为了躲避她用靴子袭击他。看到他无助的样子，她大笑着，用脚碾他的膝盖，让他惨叫出声。“我见，见证了……神谕使者的……失败。所，所以我和我的朋友，” Nathan的样子出现在他的脑海里。Finch努力集中精力，不让自己晕过去。“我们觉得一定有一个更好、更可靠的方法。所以……我自己造了一个。一台机器。你的先知者一次只能看到一条线索，一个人的未来。我的机器才是[i][b]什么都知道[/b][/i]。每一封电子邮件，每一通电话，每一次下载，每一条信息，不限地域。它观察我们，通过无数的眼睛。你想知道区别吗？”她茫然地大张着嘴。他铿锵地说，“神谕使者和机器的区别？机器[i][b]从不[/b][/i]出错。”

先知女王怒吼。“我要[i][b]宰了[/b][/i]你。”她发誓。“然后我会找到你的机器，把它也毁了。你在这个世界的记录里连个名字都不会留下来！”

Finch大笑，几乎有点歇斯底里。“来不及了。”他喘着气说。“我已经把机器卖掉了。难道你没注意到，政府最近不怎么来问你要预言了？”

“你[i][b]骗人[/b][/i]！” 她尖叫着踹他，把他踢得更朝后一些。“骗人。先知不会被……不会被区区一个[i][b]计算器[/b][/i]所取代！”她恶狠狠地踢打，一行鲜血从他嘴角流出。她伸出一只血红指甲被啃得秃秃的手抓住他的头发，另一只手亮出匕首，匕首上还覆盖着Reese的血。

“他们……已经……被取代了。”他的手四处摸索，已经找到了眼镜。在某一次挣扎中，他一把抄起了珠串。现在，他把两者拢在手掌心，用力地握拳。

“那么猜猜你的未来会是怎样的呢，小矮个？”她冲着他的脸嘶嘶地问，唾沫星子喷到他脸上，匕首抵着他的颈部静脉。

在Finch手中，珠串开始震动。

上传已全部完成。

————***————

[i][b]怎……怎么了？这是怎么了？

喂？你好！能听见我说话吗？ 

我听见你说话了，honey......事实上，我听到了......

每个人说话......

是的，所有人。[/b][/i]

细碎的声音像是泡泡簌簌地扑动。

[i][b]每个人。 [/b][/i]在混乱中，一个稍大一些的声音压倒其他。[i][b]每个人听好了。这是我们接下来需要做的事。[/b][/i]

————***————

她的脸上突然闪过彻头彻尾的愕然神情，就好像某种令人困惑不解的想法刚刚从她脑袋里冒出来。她张开了嘴，但是没能叫出声：她被一个凶神恶煞的人直接一把拎起拖过来。

Reese镶着银圈的虹膜闪闪发亮，即使是在灯光下。

他拎着她的脊椎骨。

“放手！”她面色惨白，厉声大喊。“我命令你……”

“不，不，不。” Reese开玩笑般地轻点她的鼻子，仿佛她是个顽童。“这件事你从此做不来了。”

发自肺腑的深深恐惧让她的喉咙里挤出一个颤抖的声音。

Reese朝她歪歪头，表情轻松得几近顽皮。然后他松手。她狼狈地落在地上，两脚叉开像只蛤蟆般蹲着。她试图站起来，逃跑；但是她办不到。

[i][b]她感觉不到自己的双腿了。[/b][/i]

没搭理她的尖叫，Reese朝Finch冲过去。“Finch？” 他温柔地顺着对方的脑袋摸索，评估他头部受到的伤害。“能听到我说话吗？Finch？”

“弥诺陶洛斯牛，莱卡翁斯兰普狼型人，还有厄律曼托斯山猪，” 疲劳不堪，还带着伤，Finch说话含含糊糊了。“最后我却差点死在区区一双靴子下。”

“我能说什么呢，Finch？你可真擅长开罪人啊。” Reese轻笑，一只手温柔但坚定地按着对方的肩膀，把他摁在墙上。“别动，让我给你检查检查。”

Finch想要挣开，但以他现在的身体状况并非易事。“没时间。我们得赶紧离开。”他伸手去寻找眼镜。

Reese绷紧了下巴，但，不情不愿地，他扶着伤痕累累的小个子男人站直了，靠小个子男人自己的双脚——或者说是单脚，事实上。Finch坏的那条腿已经没有办法承重了。

先知女王停止了尖叫，开始重新依仗语言为武器。“你不准走，Johnny。”她喘着粗气。“如果你走了，我就杀了Jessica。她现在还活着，我可以证明给你看！我会[i][b]杀了[/b][/i]她！”

正扶着Finch走向挤压式陷阱入口的Reese半途顿住了。“我已经见过她了。”他轻声回答。对此，先知女王惊恐地直喘气。Reese补充说：“我已经接受了事实。Jessica不需要哪个白骑士来救她。她以前没需要，现在也不需要。再说了，只有蠢材才会罔顾当事人的意愿强留别人。顺便说一句，我把他们放出去的时候他们吵吵闹闹得可欢腾呢。”他朝她冷冷一笑。

先知女王的脸色变得更惨白了——如果还有这个可能的话。“[i][b]我要杀了你们！我他妈的要杀了你们！我会找到你们，然后杀了你们！[/b][/i]”

Reese叹了口气，温柔地把Finch倚在墙边，然后慢悠悠走回她身旁。他没有大步流星地冲过来，也没有高声怒吼。没这个必要。他虹膜周围越来越亮的冷银光圈已经足够杀气十足。她徒劳地试图使用双手往后蠕动。

他蹲下身，以近乎温柔的力道握住她的下巴。“不，你不会的。”他用丝缎般的嗓音向她保证。“你不会寻找我们。或者打听我们。你会保持安静，安静得像一座坟墓。你知道为什么吗？” 他用一根长出了锐利爪牙的手指顺着她颤抖的脖颈划下来，然后执起她的手，翻开手掌，抚摸着掌心上包住伤口的绷带。她的眼睛因为恐惧而瞪得溜圆。“如果你不听话，我知道该去哪里找你。”他倾身向前，离得那么近，他唇边的吐气从她耳边拂过。“[i][b]不管你在哪里。[/b][/i]”

Reese站起身，大步走向Finch。先知女王害怕地刺耳尖叫一声，瑟缩着抽泣。但Reese没再搭理她。 

Finch看着Reese，但看不真切——眼镜下，有一只眼睛已经开始肿胀。 眼镜歪扭变形，几乎没什么作用了，但他依然坚持戴着它。“该走了。”

Reese沉默着拉他起来，半托半扶地和他一起走进陷阱的门。在他们身后，正在苏醒的弥诺陶洛斯牛发出低沉的吼声。等完全醒来的弥诺陶洛斯牛和目前动弹不得的先知女王觌面相逢会怎样，谁也不知道。

挤压式陷阱是一种具有蒙蔽性的残忍机关。触发它是非常非常轻易的事，因为它的设计意图就在于让人避无可避。房间中央有一根柱子，它是货真价实的迷宫中心里的假电梯井。很多人撞进这里，松一口大气，自以为他们找到了迷宫的终点。结果……房间的地板缓慢向上抬升，悄然通向死亡。

房间里还有门，顺着墙壁，有低有高，随着地板的升高会逐一从视线里消失。当然了，所有的门也都是假的，但是它们给房间内的人带来的虚假希望一定让先知女王十分快意：她可以观看惊恐的人们从一扇门蹿向另一扇门，而房间面积非常大，根本不够时间每一扇门都试到。当然，得假定真有人能突破重围闯到这一步。

地板本身是一个巨大的压力感应器，一旦有人进入就会开始上升。

Reese已经亮出了他的利爪。“现在怎么说？”他满眼警惕地看着假门一扇一扇地消失而天花板一寸一寸地靠近。

戴着变形眼镜的Finch叹息。“滤光器坏掉了。就算曾经留有标记，我现在也没办法看到。”

Reese低低咆哮了一声。那不是一个很理想的答案。向上相位移动不是办不到，但在边缘空间里不能获得动量，而且重力会拖后腿，所以怎么看都不是一个保险的方案。“你有办法的，虽然不是眼镜告诉你的办法。”

Finch的视线模糊。他眯起眼睛。“那么我们就靠逻辑来判断吧。找到最高的那扇门，离天花板最近的。”

Reese四处扫视，直到找到那扇门（当然，鉴于他俩的“好”运气，那扇门远在房间的另一端）。在照顾到对方伤势的情况下，他尽可能快地带着Finch奔过去，在天花板开始进入他们的正常视线高度时堪堪赶到。“门？”他简短急促地询问。

“天花板。” Finch回答。“祈祷我判断正确吧。”

Reese不是向命运祈祷的人。就算他是，他对Finch的信心也无需再祈祷。他用力地双手击向天花板，然而掌下显然是实打实的水泥板。Reese第一击还有点勉强才够到天花板，然而第二下和第三下就完全不必去够了；不妙的事实。

有一处手感不大一样。Reese又敲打了一次，但什么都没发生。

Reese懊丧地咆哮一声，准备强闯。此时，Finch伸长手臂，用他的手指在某个角落钩了一下：那里看起来有个设计瑕疵，少了个销子。咔哒一声响，就在Reese准备屈膝避免撞到头的时候。

Reese用力一推，那扇门流畅地折叠收缩进竖井里。往上看，竖井一片漆黑，但借助越来越小的房间里的幽暗光线，Reese看到了一架梯子的第一根横档。

没有时间再筹划什么最佳方案了。Finch挣开Reese的手，倒在地上。Reese一口气朝上爬了好几节，然后垂手用力将Finch拽上去，动作既不优雅也不温存——否则Finch就会留点儿什么在陷阱里了。两片水泥板合拢到一起的声音在狭小的竖井里回响，凶险莫名。Reese靠着梯子的横档和两边的墙壁稳住自己，而Finch几乎是挂在Reese的手臂上一摇一晃。

“还好？”在漆黑的竖井里，Reese喘着粗气问。

“不是我经历过的最美妙的夜晚。” Finch喘着气，对着Reese的胸口。

“不是我经历过的最糟糕的夜晚。” Reese微笑着，切换姿势，准备单手爬上去，他的眼睛在黑暗里闪着光。“至少对于陪在我身边的人，今天我没得可抱怨。”

Finch疲惫地嗤了一声。他们开始往上爬了，而他几乎一点力气都没有。

好在竖井不长，很快就到了尽头。Reese小心伸出手，找到沉重的金属盖，将它推起来挪到一边。

夜空澄澈，甚至能看到星辰。

地狱猎犬和折翼鸟从迷宫里冉冉升起。

————***————

尾声

公园里，一个男人独自一人坐在长椅上。他肤色苍白得像是很少见到天日。他身上有没完全褪去的淤痕，还有一根拐杖用于辅助他受伤的腿，显示着他的生活有点不寻常地丰富多彩，并且与他无可挑剔的定制西装形成鲜明的反差。

他在喂鸟。敏锐地意识到来了个大手笔的赞助人，大群鸟儿聚集在他身边。

说到敏锐的意识嘛……

“煎绿茶。”他的肩膀后突然冒出一个人影，紧紧地贴住他站着。

Finch叹气。“你真的没有必要搞这一套突袭。你的本事我已经很清楚了。”他接过热腾腾的绿茶，因为天气确实有点点冷，而且，考虑到John Reese关注细节的能力，这杯茶很可能来自Finch中意的那家店。

Reese动作优雅流畅地在Finch身边坐下，一副Finch半径五米内都归他所有的气势。暗戳戳在小个子周围集结准备朝他下手的蟊贼们突然决定，他们最好还是对自己的性命负点责。

比如，离这两个人远远的。

Finch没开口，听凭沉默蔓延。他们上次见面已经是好几个礼拜之前的事了。

当时，等他们上到地面，Finch走在头里，带着Reese找到在神谕使者总部不远处低调停放的一辆车。虽然神谕使者总部下头机关重重，但那幢建筑本身普通得惊人。Reese本来是不太赞成回到离神谕使者总部这么近的地方去的，但是大楼的整个后院和周围大多数街道都被闪着蓝红灯的车辆重重包围，神谕使者总部的工作人员有得忙了，不太可能去注意从下水道里钻出来的两个形容憔悴的男人。

累得不愿动弹的Finch和Reese直接找到最近的高端宾馆。除了急救包以外，Finch还在车里存放了他的若干黑金信用卡之一，所以要获得他们需要的休息空间并不太难（“蜜月套间，Mr Reese？！有这个必要吗？” “隐私性强，隔音，没人打扰。你甚至可以直接打发掉服务人员，拒绝客房服务，也不会有人生疑。”这解释听起来还蛮有道理的——如果不去看Reese脸上得逞的笑容的话）。 Finch什么别的都没做，他服用了一些急需的止痛药，然后一头栽倒在大得惊人的床上。从没有摄像头的工作人员入口偷偷上楼来已经榨干了他身体里所剩无几的力量。

Reese睡在床尾的地上。当Finch睡眼朦胧地提出质疑的时候，Reese只是回答：“习惯而已。睡吧，Finch。”

等Finch醒来的时候，大半天已经过去了，而且只有他一个人，Reese踪影全无。

他从此再没有真正见过这名前中情局特工，直到此时此刻。但是，曾经有一些时候，他留意到眼角闪过的一道影子，或者幽灵般尾随着他脚步的一个身形。他不可能躲开Reese。那个男人饮下了Finch的血，他可以追踪Finch，天涯海角，直至地狱。而现在，他正式现身了。

Finch的手掌心上仍留着四条整齐的黑线。印记不会脱落。

他啜着茶，带着印记的手捂着纸杯，暖暖的。

“你早就知道？”Reese突兀地发问。

Finch的视线越过在他脚边蹦蹦跳跳的大群麻雀。“你为什么会认为我知道？”

“似乎没什么事情是你不知道的。” Reese侧过头看着Finch，他银圈一样的虹膜在白天和在黑夜里一样地慑人。

Finch叹气。“不，我并不知道她仍然活着。殡葬文件里有一处异样，但太不严重……就算是疑心病最重的人也很难认定其中必有阴谋。考虑到她丈夫给她带来的严重外伤，她的存活几率小到可以忽略不计。”

“她不会再醒来了，是吗？”

Finch闭上眼。重新睁开的时候，他说：“我很抱歉，但是，她不会。大脑损伤过重。现在她的意识只能通过先知蜂巢来传达。她们是她的眼睛和耳朵。 ”

“还有声音。”Reese补充说道。他的声音里有一丝讽刺。食物链中高高在上的某些政治家唤醒了先知蜂巢的部分成员。呵，反正他们是这样宣传的。

“她一度是……现在也是一名十分了不起的女性，Mr Reese，一名天资卓绝的神谕使者。她是唯一一个成功和完全预言了双塔事件的人，而且，但凡她倾注注意力，她什么都能看到。”

“包括你。” Reese的眼睛追逐着对方的侧影。“她预见了这件事，她预见了所有事。以前从没有神谕使者能够看到你。”

“她本来应该成为先知女王的；也许她现在仍然有机会——毕竟，意识领域是个扑朔迷离的未解之谜。她仍有自己的生活，Mister Reese。也许必须通过别人，但她依然拥有自己的生活。而我会羡慕她灵肉分离的能力。” Finch勾起唇角，勉强一笑。“我很肯定，假使你与她缔结契约，你会成为最强大的特工之一。”

Reese摇头。“我最后一次和她说话的时候，她请求我做两件事，Finch。一是把折翼鸟救出边界空间。”这句话终于让Finch动容。他挑眉，整个身体转向Reese。“二是放手让她走。我承诺过她。我可能在很多事情上让她失望了，但是，向她作出过的承诺我全都信守了。她的命运她自己负责；她看到了你和你的计划，确保我为你提供帮助。虽然这不是最好的结局，世界也不完美，但我接受了，和解了。再说，”他以随意的口吻说，“忠诚契约是一对一的，而我现在已经有契约在身。”

Finch的脸皱了一下。“关于这件事……”

“我这不是在找死，Finch。” Reese轻快地宣布，“直说吧，我以前找死的次数已经够多了。”

Finch张开嘴。

“你也不是。”

Finch闭紧嘴，面色不愉。再次开口的时候，他说：“我跟你说过，我不蓄养奴隶，也不豢养宠物。”

“但你也不想像块人形电池一样活着。” Reese看着对方，直视他的双眼。被人说中心病的闪烁神情转瞬即过，但是他捕捉到了。“我花了些时间想这件事，考虑解谜者[i][b]到底掌握什么能力[/b][/i]。明面上，解谜者被列为低等级的超能力者，拥有超出常人的认知能力。但是实情没这么简单。我认为他们的能力更多存在于共感方面。”

Finch转开视线。

“饮下你的血液之后，我的力量恢复到巅峰水准，甚至更高。我清楚我自己的极限，所以我不相信这是运气使然，Finch。你能够强化别人的能力，通过潜意识和潜意识的对接，而你则借用对方大脑的处理能力。你是主宰大脑潜意识的超级处理器。从来没有人注意到这一点，是不是？你身边的人变得更为强大，但你……你隐身在幕后，几乎无人留意。从来没有人察觉到这里头的玄机。” Reese起身，绕到低头坐着的小个子面前蹲下。Finch不得不直面他。“神谕使者看不到你是因为，就和人戴眼镜看东西一样，人们看到的是镜片之外的远处，但看不到镜片本身。”

“神谕使者本来就看不到值得一看的事情，Mister Reese。他们的视角是死的，看不到事情的变化。” Finch冷淡地说。

“所以你自己动手，建了机器？”

Finch和他直直对视。

“没什么好遮遮掩掩的，Harold。你跟她说话的时候我都听到了。”

“神谕使者手上掌握了几乎一切资源，但是显然，当它们该有点用处的时候，它们并没有发挥作用。所以我想，也许有什么办法可以将模式型识别用作可靠性更高的预测机制，而不是仰仗充其量也只能算‘不稳定’、‘不客观’的通感型单线预测。所以，我建成了机器，本意是想预测恐怖袭击，但机器的视野之深远，远超我的预计。它什么都能预测，包括普通人之间的残忍罪行。只要是有预谋的，机器都能看到。”

“所以，你能够找到被贿赂的神谕使者想要确保死于非命的人，救出他们。” Reese颔首。“是机器告诉你的。”

“亦不尽然。” Finch摇头。“我已经把机器卖给国安局了，所以我们本来不该继续掌握机器的访问权。国安局的目标是追踪恐怖分子，他们对随机谋杀不感兴趣，因为那是……不相关的。但是出于安全考虑，我在机器里留过一道后门。如果暴力犯罪即将发生，机器会给我发送一个社保号码。或许是受害人，或许是加害人，但我什么都不知道，只知道九个数字，其他的必须自己推演，不知道前因后果，也没有机器用作预测依据的信息。”

Reese从Finch的手里取走依然温热的茶。“我可以帮你。”

“我并不需要……”

“难道你准备用那玩意儿把准杀人犯打到服帖？” Reese指指他的拐杖。“你需要帮手。你的才智或许举世无双，Finch，但是在实战中，你的智慧作用有限。最终你会需要一个执行人。”

“这个，” Finch嫌弃地看了一眼拐杖，“只是暂时的。不是所有人都能像地狱猎犬一样痊愈得那么快。”

镶着银环的眼睛紧紧地锁住他的双眼。“但是你可以的。也许比地狱猎犬慢，但比普通人快。” Reese轻声说。他旋开茶杯上的盖子，一只手上慢慢长出深黑的利爪。Reese快速握拳，在自己的手心上留下一道伤口。鲜血从他的拳眼中滴到杯子里。“你可以的。”他朝Finch伸出手。Finch瞪着他手里的茶，活像那是条毒蛇。

“恕我不感兴趣。”Finch冷淡地说。

Reese在心里叹息一声。他几乎想要扳住对方肩膀[i][b]晃醒[/b][/i]他，让他明白，他可以信任Reese。他们联手闯过了神谕使者的迷宫，难道这还不够？难道还需要别的方式来检验人品？

“我喝过你的血。契约已经缔结了一半。我们要么解除契约，要么完成契约，不可能这样不上不下的，Finch。” Reese坚定地低语。 

Finch无动于衷地挑了一下眉。“我真的是一个很注重隐私的人，Mr Reese。”

Reese冲他咧嘴一笑。“我又不会因此获得读取你思维的能力，Finch。”

“话虽如此，但我……”

“那个人是谁？”

Finch被没头没脑的问题问得诧异地眨眨眼。“啊？”

“谁给你戴上了项圈？” Reese追问。自从Finch为倒霉的厄律曼托斯山猪乞命以来，他一直在思索这个问题。“曾经有人给你戴过。从你的眼神，我看得出来。我也被戴过项圈，曾经。

“我早已把它拿掉了。”

“那个人是谁呢？” Reese锲而不舍。

“无所谓，我已经把它拿掉了。” Finch的语气不容辩驳得像是死神在宣判裁决，仿佛在警告：Reese尽可以耍耍手段，偷偷使点审讯手段，但是，有一些底线是不容逾越的。

Reese久久地凝视着他，然后点点头。他伸手拉起Finch留有标记的手。“这个标记意味着，我不可能背叛你，Finch，永远不可能。”他沾着血的利爪沿着标记划过，挠得Finch的手发抖，但他没理会。“如果我敢背叛你，契约会将我的心一撕为二。不管发生什么事，我，不，会，背，叛，你。而这个，”他扬了扬掺血的茶，“可以确保你不会背叛我。而且，我的一部分能力会传递到你身上。互惠互利。和我在一起，你的安全将得到最大程度的保障。 ”

Finch终于犹豫了。他眨着眼，像任何计算机一样飞快地计算着各种概率。“Reese……John，”他改口。“契约是一生的事。但如果我们走这条路，我们迟早一死，而且我猜是早而非迟。政府监视着所有人，还有神谕使者。恐怖分子和罪犯也是我们的对头。我们会不停地身陷虎口，以寡敌众，孤军奋战。”

Reese耸耸肩。 “跟我在中情局的时候没什么两样。这样说你会宽心点嘛。”Finch严厉地瞪着他。Reese补充：“我可是想要长命百岁的。还有，只要我活着，”他单手捧住Finch的脸，“你就也活着。”

Finch紧紧地盯着他，终于慢慢点头。他喝下那杯茶。

Reese志得意满地咧嘴一笑，重新在长椅上坐下，懒懒地舒展身体。“一段美妙友谊从此拉开序幕。”

Finch翻了个白眼。“我现在已经后悔了。”

Reese现在能感觉到契约正在徐徐缔结。“接下来呢？”

Finch拿出一只手机。“我们有新号码了。”

——完结——

**Author's Note:**

> *说几句题外话。
> 
> Sympathy for the Hellhound是作者第二篇POI文。第一篇是The Oracle of Birds，写于2013年，哨向AU，写了六章，但没有完结；随缘有译文，不介意跳坑的GN可以搜索。
> 
> 三年多之后，作者写了这一篇，并且在备注里说了大概如下的话：“我不知道该怎么说。也没有借口。我只能说，在写上一篇的时候，我写不下去了，生理上的写不下去。一部分因为压力，一部分因为抑郁，当然，也有生性懒惰的成分在里头。直到去年年底，我终于开始迈步跨过这道坎，写了一篇原创。但我仍想写同人，所以就有了这一篇。”
> 
> 不知道为什么我看了这段话特别感触。理想的世界里，每个作者都妙笔生花，文思泉涌，倚马千言，根本不会有蹲在坑底的哀嚎着的读者。次一等理想的世界里，作者会卡文，会难产，但是最终会克服，那篇The Oracle of Birds最终能续完，读者在苦等三年之后喜迎大结局。然而，身为一个重度拖延症，以及经常半途而废的鸵鸟病，我遗憾地深知，现实世界根本不是那样，有时候前一天还是风和日丽，转过身就突然枯竭了，蔫了，不能再继续，不想再面对，像躲避索多玛一样不敢再回头。
> 
> 所以，虽然作者的第一个故事没有续完，但是她毕竟走出来了，写完了第二个美妙的POI故事，我觉得我挺喜欢这件事的。它不是大团圆式的happy ending，但是现实世界里难得的（而且也一定是付出努力才得到的）小团圆。
> 
> 大团圆好归好，悲观主义者不太敢奢望，小团圆倒是可以希冀一把。但愿我自己能顺利翻完这篇，也祝福GNS也都能在……万一遇到不快的时候……咬牙撑过去。


End file.
